One Word Too Late
by whitelonewolf
Summary: Harry Potter and Oliver Black ran away from home, to be taken under the wing of an ex-auror. Then they are accepted into Hogwarts, one to Gryffindor, one to Slytherin and yet not to be separated. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Harry Potter and Oliver Black ran away from home, to be taken under the wing of an ex-auror. Then they are accepted into Hogwarts, one to Gryffindor, one to Slytherin and yet not to be separated. Harry and Oliver are not what anyone expected, add an escaped convict, a werewolf for a defence teacher and James Potter into the mix, and the next seven years at Hogwarts are going to be anything but boring.

**Note: James will not appear until at least third year, that said, first and second year will only be short, maybe two or three chapters each.**

**Prologue.**

Two young boys exited a small, less known book store in Diagon Alley wearing long black cloaks. They were slight opposites, though both were tall and lean. The tallest glanced about before leading the way down the Alley, silver hair falling around his face without the tiniest hint of a kink or curl. Dark-almost-black-green eyes peered out from under a silver fringe, glancing at his companion coolly as a small smirk lifted the corner of his mouth, his sharp featured face a mask of cold indifference.

The other stood just a bit shorter, mischievous grin pulling at his lips, lake-blue eyes set in a softly angular face as he brushed the dark locks out of his eyes

The two set off toward Magical Menagerie with light footsteps. There were many other children of similar age racing about Diagon Alley, desperate to finish their shopping before the start of the school year, yet they deftly avoided any contact with those other children and continued on their way silently.

They stopped outside the store, the silver haired youth facing the window display to admire a black snake curled up and asleep on a branch in its tank.

"Thinking of getting a snake?" The raven-haired boy asked lightly, turning his head slightly to cast amused blue eyes toward his companion before returning to scanning the crowd.

"It could be handy to have." The silver-haired boy's contemplative voice drawled in a silken way, even at eleven.

His companion snorted, "Going to set it on anyone who annoys you?"

"Like I said, handy to have."

"What's handy to have?" A tall wizard looked down at the two boys with a vaguely amused expression.

"Switch here want's to get a snake." The dark haired boy grinned up at the man.

The man raised an eyebrow, grey eyes flickering over to Switch. "Is that so?"

Switch shrugged, turning away to look up at the man. "You're late."

The other boy laughed. "Yeah, Warren, you're late."

Warren rolled his eyes and gestured to the door. "Come on, lets go inside. And no, Scratch, before you ask I'm not buying you a Jarvey." He said, glancing at the raven haired boy who pouted and crossed his arms, grumbling about 'unfairness'.

Switch raised his eyebrow at Scratch who pulled a face back at him before turning to look up at Warren.

"What will you do without us, Warren?" He asked curiously.

Warren glanced around the shop curiously. "I'm sure I will manage."

"You should come." He insisted.

"And have to socialise?" Switch said in mock scorn, glancing up at Warren with a smirk.

Warren raised his eyebrows. "And you are just so sociable yourself, aren't you?"

"More so than you." And that was that from the silver haired boy as his attention was grabbed by a gorgeous snowy white owl.

Scratch gave the bird one admiring glance before heading further down the isle.

"Not interested in an owl?" Warren remarked curiously.

Scratch glanced back with a one-shouldered shrug. "Switch has obviously claimed her, and what would we need two owls for?" With that, he continued toward the back of the store.

Warren's attention went back to Switch in amusement, but when he saw the boy, he had to blink. "It's very disconcerting when you do that." He remarked dryly, glancing about to make sure no one else in the shop had seen the abrupt change Switch had undergone.

Gone was the tall, lean, cold looking child and in his place was a thin, wiry, boy who was now about the same height as Scratch. Black had leaked into the silver hair, staining the roots as it seeped into the silver creating a similar image to that of a wolfs fur. The silver tipped ends were no longer lying straight, instead sticking on end around the boy's thin, high cheeked face.

Bright emerald eyes turned up to look at Warren with a grin. "But that's what makes it fun." Switch's voice was no longer cold or silken, but kind, with an underlying texture to it that was almost like a growl.

Warren raised his eyebrows, watching the boy carefully for a moment. Different to the closed off face of mere moments ago, Switch's entire body displayed his emotions plainly. It was as if a completely different boy was standing before Warren and, essentially, that was what happened.

"Where did Dark go?" Warren asked, referring to the silver haired persona Switch had had moments ago.

"He got tired listening to me complain at him." Switch grinned turning an eager gaze on the owl. "He still wants a snake, but we overruled him."

"I see. So you're getting this one, then?"

Switch nodded, bright eyes - eyes that Warren knew from experience glinted like a wolf's at night - scanning the surrounding birds, his face clearly indicating his every thought.

Warren suppressed a sigh. Obviously 'Switch' wasn't the boy's real name, but rather a nick-name derived from the very incident that had just occurred. Warren had concluded that the boy had some sort of magical alternative to Multiple Personality Disorder, where the alter ego's each had an actual physical appearance that changed when they 'switched' control. There were three in total, each so glaringly different that it was hard to believe that they had all originated from the one mind. Warren had also gathered that they each communicated within their mind almost constantly and that none of them thought it anything but normal. It was how Switch had been for as long as he could remember, and Warren doubted that they even knew who had been the original.

A startled yelp sounded from the back of the shop, causing a wide grin to spread across Switch's face. Warren just rolled his eyes and followed the direction Scratch had taken, gesturing for Switch to bring the bird all the while wondering just how much trouble they were going to cause once they got to Hogwarts.

Warren shuddered, suddenly very glad he wasn't going to be there to deal with the aftershock they would surely leave, and yet strangely disappointed to miss it.

**A/N- Sorry to anyone who was reading this story before I went and completely changed it, but I had originally planned on fixing it up, however, when I re-read it I realised what a piece of crap it was and decided to scrap the old one completely.**

**Thanks to all who read, extra thanks to those who review :P**


	2. First Year

**Chapter One: First Year.**

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me one and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking Cap!"

The whole school burst into applause as the enchanted hat finished its song, the sound bouncing around the room due to the high arched ceiling that was enchanted to look like the night sky. The hat then bowed to each of the four long tables that lined the Great Hall and then became still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" A red-headed boy muttered furiously. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

A few of the other eleven-year-olds around him tittered but otherwise they were all silently awaiting the Sorting.

A stern looking witch - who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall before she led the new first years into the hall - stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She explained, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh no." Groaned a dark-haired haired boy, "Alphabetical order. That means I'll be-"

"Black, Oliver."

His shoulders slumped.

"Next?" The green-eyed boy next to him smiled slightly, giving him a slight nudge.

Oliver rolled his eyes and groaned again as a murmurs swept through the Hall at the name. "Quiet Switch." He grumbled, stepping forward and trudging over to the stool.

His companion watched, light green eyes watching carefully as his friend was sorted.

"Think he'll get Gryffindor?" A tall brunette asked Switch curiously.

Switch glanced over at the boy - Theodore Nott - and shook his head with a smile. "Not Scratch."

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled and the murmurs rose, even as Slytherin house cheered for their first new member.

When Oliver - 'Scratch' - Black took the hat off, he darted a quick look up at the head table and saw the shocked expression on the face of his Head of House. A grin flashed across Oliver's face and he gave the Potions Master a little salute as he headed over to Slytherin table.

Severus Snape's expression clouded over as he sent a glare Oliver's way before turning his attention back to the sorting.

Switch snorted at Oliver's antics and waited to be called.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The students were sorted relatively at different paces. Some, like Draco Malfoy, were sorted without any hesitation, others such as Neville Longbottom (who darted off to Gryffindor with the hat still on) took a bit longer. Theo left Switch to be sorted into Slytherin with Oliver and then, finally his name was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry - 'Switch' - Potter stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry didn't roll his eyes, as his two alter egos clearly wanted to do, but rather focused on the stool with the hat. The last thing he saw was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

_"Hmm," _Said a small voice in his ear. _"Difficult. Very difficult. Oh, and what do we have here..."_

Startled, Harry gripped the edge of the stool as one of his alters, the silver haired Dark, responded coldly, _'I was under the impression that intruding into a person's mind was illegal.'_

The hat chuckled, _"You are an interesting individual, Mr Potter. You are quite correct, however, I am but a hat who cannot reveal a thing that I see within the minds of those I sort."_

Dark snorted within Harry's mind, _'Convenient.'_ He muttered before retreating into solitude.

_'Well then, where are you going to put us?'_ Harry's other alter, the silver and black haired Dante asked impatiently.

Again the hat chuckled. _"With a mind such as your's it is difficult to say."_

_'Can't be anymore difficult than anyone else.'_ Dante responded.

_"On the contrary, this is like sorting three people in one. But let me see, one of you would do very well in Slytherin, and I see you have a friend there already. Nevertheless, moving on, ah yes, Ravenclaw for young Harry and of course that leaves Dante, who would be quite suited to Hufflepuff. That settles it then," _and then Harry heard the hat shout, "GRYFFINDOR!" and could not help feeling a little bewildered as he took the hat off and placed it back on the stool.

Harry glanced over at Slytherin table, where Oliver was wearing a distinctly sulky look to which Harry shrugged.

_'Gryffindor?'_ Dante spluttered, _'How did it come to that conclusion?'_

Harry didn't bother answering as he sat down at Gryffindor table next to the Longbottom boy, noting that his was the loudest cheer yet. Harry watched the rest of the sorting in detachment, having had quite enough of crowds for one day and wanting nothing more than to go to sleep.

Finally Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll as the last person was sorted, and took the Sorting Hat away. Albus Dumbledore then got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms spread wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more then to see them all here.

"Welcome!" He said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry just felt even more bewildered than ever and looked over at Oliver across the hall as Dante started laughing in his head. Oliver was sniggering as he stared at the headmaster and when Harry caught his eye, Oliver made a motion with his hand, indicating madness. Harry nodded in complete agreement.

When he looked back in front of him his jaw dropped. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamp chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for some strange reason, mint humbugs.

Quite hungry, Harry selected a few different things and began to eat, listening distractedly to the conversation going on around him. Glancing to the side, he saw that Neville Longbottom was just as quiet and looking decidedly nervous. With a small smile, Harry nudged the bigger boy and gave him a friendly nod when Neville looked at him in surprise.

Blinking, Neville offered a tentative smile in return and they returned to their dinner in companionable silence.

Dinner had just changed over to desert when the conversation dropped around them and Harry felt a familiar presence behind him.

"You'll want the treacle tart." Oliver quipped cheerfully, wedging himself in between Neville and Harry with a grin.

Harry blinked twice at his friend before shaking his head and reaching out to serve himself and Oliver a piece of treacle tart.

"What are you doing over here?" A boy across from them asked rather rudely. "This is Gryffindor table."

Oliver blinked at the boy, his expression shifting slightly to show his irritation. "Really? Never would have guessed. Speaking of Gryffindors." He turned back to Harry, eyebrows raised incredulously, "Really? You?"

A small smile pulled at Harry's lips. "Apparently."

Oliver blinked again before crossing his arms and demanding, "But _how_? Doesn't Dark count for anything? I mean he's practically the definition of 'cunning', that should at least make you a Ravenclaw."

Harry snorted and turned back to his treacle tart as an older student asked in bemusement, "Oli?"

Oliver looked up, startled, and met the laughing blue eyes of a red haired third-year. "Fred!" He exclaimed suddenly, and then shifted his glance to the right. "George!"

The Weasley twins laughed. "Hullo Oli."

Oliver's face split into a wide grin. "I was looking forward to seeing you two. So," He leaned forward conspiratorially, "can I help out with your pranks?"

Fred and George shared a look before eyeing Oliver contemplatively. "Why?"

Oliver scoffed, "Why not? You're the _Weasley twins_, you two are almost as infamous as the Marauders. Plus, I'm a top mischief maker myself, and personally I'd rather join you than compete with you."

The twins laughed and shared another look. "Only because you'd lose." They chimed.

"Oi!" Oliver exclaimed indignantly, "You don't know that. I mean, there are two of you, but I'm a Slytherin. Sneaky and cunning remember?"

"He has a point there Gred." Fred said with a grin.

"Indeed he has Forge."

"Does that mean I'm in?" Oliver asked excitedly.

"Depends." Said George.

"On what."

"You have to pass a test." Fred grinned. "Shut your eyes."

Oliver obligingly shut his eyes and the twins quickly, albeit quietly, switched place.

"Alright." Said Fred, "Open."

Oliver opened his eyes, confusion pulling his brows together. "Now what?"

"Which one am I?" George asked.

"You're George, he's Fred. Now what's the test?" Oliver answered without hesitation.

"No way." Another Gryffindor gasped, "He didn't even think about it."

Oliver's confused look intensified. "Why would I? He's Fred and he's George. There's nothing to think about." He shrugged, gesturing to each twin correctly.

Harry looked up at the twins who exchanged a look before giving Oliver roguish grins, who returned them with one in equal likeness. _'Thats... Actually quite unnerving.'_ Dante muttered in his mind. _'They should not be left alone with Oliver. Ever.'_

_'For once I agree.'_ Dark replied quietly.

"You're in." Fred and George chimed.

Oliver beamed, "Brilliant." He turned to Harry and whispered, "Dad'd be so proud."

Harry snorted and shook his head.

"Say, where's Switch? And how do you know Potter here? I thought you were a loner?" Fred asked not unkindly.

Oliver looked back up in surprise, "Huh? Oh, this _is_ Switch."

Blinking, both Fred and George turned their gazes to Harry who stared back uncertainly.

"Uh..." Fred frowned, "I remember him being..."

"Taller?" George suggested meekly.

"Yeah with..."

"Lighter hair."

"Way lighter."

"Straighter too."

"And longer."

"With-"

"It's Switch." Oliver cut them off in amusement. "Just trust me on that. I'll explain it to you later- or, well, Switch will." Oliver amended quickly, glancing at Harry, who raised his eyebrows. "Uh... If he want's to that is."

_'He really should learn to think before he speaks.'_ Dante mused with a grin.

Dark snorted. _'Says you.'_

_'I think before I speak, I just speak what I'm thinking. There is a difference.'_ Dante retorted indignantly.

_'If you say so.'_ Dark smirked.

Harry tuned them out as they descended into pointless bickering, bringing his awareness back to the outside world where the headmaster was now addressing the school.

_'Well, if you- did he just say something about dying?'_ Dante interrupted himself incredulously.

"Don't wish to die a horrible death?" Oliver muttered dubiously, "Isn't this supposed to be a _school_?"

Harry glanced over at his long-time friend and nodded his head in agreement, "Odd."

"Odd?" Oliver snorted and looked up at the headmaster darkly, "Somehow I get the feeling Dumbledore's not as smart as people say he is."

When Dumbledore's rather ominous speech was over, the older students began gathering and heading out of the hall.

"Come on then. Potter, you're to follow me." A tall red head, who bore a striking similarity to that of the Weasley twins, addressed Harry; he paused staring at Oliver in annoyance, "Your prefect will be showing you to your dorms now, you'd best go and find them."

Oliver huffed, but grinned at Harry anyway. "Well, see you in the morning Switch! Bye Fred, George!" Oliver gave them both a little bow before darting off toward his house where Theodore Nott was waiting for him.

"Oi, Black, get up or we'll be late!" An amused voice yelled, invading the sweet sleep Oliver had been partaking.

Mumbling something incoherent, Oliver rolled over, screwing his eyes shut.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Blaise." A more familiar voice warned dryly.

The first voice replied, "Naw, don't worry so Theo, besides, you heard Professor Snape, he said we all have to stick together. That means we can't let Black here miss breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Oliver questioned, still half asleep.

A few chuckles rose.

"Looks like you've got his attention." Theo said.

There was the sound of his curtains being drawn and then a sharp intake of breath. "Uh, Black, why is there a wolf on your bed?" The first voice asked, a note of worry simmering underneath his voice.

Oliver sat up, wide awake, and starred at the small, curled up ball of fur at the foot of his bed. "Dante?" He muttered, bewildered.

The little wolf's ears were up, so Oliver knew he was awake, yet he was so surprised at seeing the young wolf that it didn't register straight away and he poked the wolf in the shoulder. "Oi, Dante, what are you doing?" He asked incredulously.

A low growl rumbled forth from the little wolf, who lifted his head to glare bright emeralds at Oliver.

Blaise backed away from Oliver's bed, eyes on the wolf that was now getting to it's feet.

Oliver just grinned and addressed the wolf once more, "You know, if you were feeling that home-sick, all you had to do was say so."

Another little growl and the wolf darted forward, closing it's jaw around Oliver's wrist briefly - to the shock and horror of his dorm mates - before jumping off the bed and shooting for the now open door.

Oliver shook his head, holding his wrist up for his now frantic dorm mates to see. "No blood. He was just irritated."

"Just irritated?" Draco Malfoy huffed, "That doesn't explain why he was here in the first place."

"Yeah, I'd rather like to know the answer to that too." Blaise agreed, crossing his arms and looking the most serious since he and Oliver had met.

Oliver sighed and got out of bed. "He's... Well, he's not exactly a pet. He has a mind of his own. But you might see him a bit more often. Other than that I can't really tell you much. I honestly don't know how he got in here, or where he's gone... Ok, so he's probably gone to eat but I can't be positive. He's a bit of a lone wolf. He doesn't like crowds." Oliver rambled on as he got changed.

When he finished he turned to the others, and shrugged.

Blaise eyed him for a moment. "Ok then." He uncrossed his arms and shrugged. "I'm good."

Theo raised his eyebrows. "Really? That load of rubbish satisfied you?"

"Yeah. So Black here didn't tell us a whole lot, I like a good mystery." Blaise shrugged again.

Oliver let out a short laugh before glaring at Blaise, "And it's Oli."

Blaise chuckled, "Alright then, only if I'm Blaise."

"Deal." Oliver held out his hand and the two first years shook.

"Can we go now?" Draco complained haughtily.

Meanwhile, a little wolf darted through the hallways, sticking to the shadowed walls to avoid being seen. Reaching the corridor that held the entrance to his destination, the little wolf glanced about quickly before he began to shift.

Dante glanced about the hall again and sighed. _'Alright then, the reigns are all your's Harry.'_

Once again, the boy shifted. He shrunk slightly, became heavier but not overweight, his face became rounder, softer, more boyish. His hair lengthened a touch, the black seeping through completely and his brilliant green eyes softening to a remarkable light green.

Harry sighed in a manner similar to Dante's. _'I don't like being in charge.'_

_'We know. But it's necessary.'_ Dark sympathised. _'You Dumbledore would be suspicious of us. This way we'll be left alone.'_

_'Yeah, I know.'_ Harry sighed again, trudging up to the Pink Lady's portrait with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

Muttering the password Harry slipped into the rousing Common Room and up the stairs to his Dorm without managing to attract too much attention.

"Where've you been?" One of the boys - Seamus Harry thought it was - asked incredulously.

Harry blinked at the boy. "Nowhere." He headed to his bed - on the far end of the room - giving Neville a little smile as he passed to collect his things.

When Harry finally made it downstairs, Oliver was waiting for him.

"So what was that about this morning?" Oliver asked as they entered the hall together, Oliver leading the way over to Slytherin table.

Harry shrugged. "Too much space." He gestured around at the huge hall.

Oliver nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it is a pretty big place isn't it?"

Harry nodded as they took their seats, earning some odd looks from the other students.

Oliver grinned.

_'Here we go.'_ Dark muttered.

"This here is my cousin Harry." Oliver introduced Harry, pointing to the other first years, "Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, you already know Theo... Kind of. Uh, I don't know the girls names yet."

"Hang on, cousin?" Draco demanded, grey-blue eyes intent on Harry.

Harry tilted his head and gave the boy a one shoulder shrug.

"Well, we aren't _technically _cousins. But my dad was his Godfather and his was mine, so we figure that makes us cousins."

Draco frowned, "Didn't your dad," Draco's frown increased as he looked at the two boys and he paused. "Never mind."

Theo snorted, "Wise choice." He murmured to his breakfast, eyes on the morning paper.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Theo." He glanced about the hall, "Oi, there's Fred and George. Save me a seat in class, Switch."

Then he was gone, bounding across the hall toward the identical twins. Harry almost began panicking, finding himself suddenly alone among people he didn't know. Now more than ever he wanted to sink into the confines of his mind and allow Dark or Dante to take control.

_'Calm down, H.' _Dante said soothingly. _'You'll be fine. Beside, Theo's here, and you know him.'_

Harry relaxed slightly, although still tense, selected his breakfast.

Blaise frowned at the meagre portions of potato and sausage on Harry's plate. "Not hungry?" He asked, gesturing to Harry's plate with his fork.

Harry looked up, a little startled at being addressed and fought the impulse to blush. "I, uh..." Despite his efforts, he could feel his face colouring. "don't eat much at breakfast." He mumbled quietly, ducking his head and concentrating on his food.

"Oh. Does that mean you eat more at lunch and dinner or something?" Blaise asked curiously, trying to make conversation.

Harry glanced up again, eyes wide with confusion. "Um? Yes?"

Theo cocked his head, staring at Harry through deep brown eyes. "You really are different."

Harry blinked several times, even more confused. _'What is he talking about?'_

_'Theo has only met me, he is saying we are very different.'_ Dark explained patiently.

"Oh. Yes." Harry agreed, suddenly understanding.

_'You would have seen that if you weren't so embarrassed.' _Dante pointed out with a smile. _'Relax.'_

Harry restrained a huff as he finished his small breakfast, "I've got to go." He said in a slight rush to the Slytherin boys as he stood, pulling his bag up over his left shoulder.

"Oh, right, see you around then Potter." Blaise called as Harry escaped the crowded Hall.

He was just wandering where to go when a voice called out to him from behind. Turning, he saw Neville hurrying out of the Great Hall to catch up to him. The slightly pudgy boy was red cheeked and looking nervous.

"I uh, I have your timetable. You missed it, you know, because you were sitting at Slytherin." Neville held out the square bit of parchment to Harry, who took with a grateful, albeit shy, smile.

"Thank you." Harry said genuinely.

Neville nodded, "Sure."

Glancing down at the list, he sought his first class of the day. An introductory class.

"I think we're supposed to stay here and wait for the teacher to get us." Neville said uncertainly, staring down at his own timetable.

Harry glanced up at the boy, "Makes sense."

So they decided to wait together. Harry wandered over to the stairs and sat down, pulling out his wand as he did so to study it.

"Is that yours?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry looked back at him and nodded. "Is yours?"

Neville shook his head. "No. It was my fathers."

"Isn't that bad?"

Both Harry and Neville jerked their heads up to meet the dark grey eyes of a little blonde girl with a Hufflepuff crest. "Oh, sorry," She said, her voice soft and light, "Did I startle you?"

"Uh... oh, it's ok." Neville said eventually, sneaking a look at Harry who didn't quite know what to do in the situation.

"I'm Sally-Anne Perks." The girl introduced herself, settling down on the ground before the two boys with her legs crossed, her elbows propped on her knees and her chin resting in her hands.

"N-Neville Longbottom." Neville stuttered, glancing at Harry again who was staring wide eyed at the girl. "This is Harry P-Potter."

Sally-Anne smiled at them both. "It's nice to meet you."

The two boys nodded in agreement as Sally-Anne continued speaking. "Sorry I interrupted your conversation. But when I got my wand, the man said that the wand chooses the wizard, but if that's your fathers wand, how do you know if it was meant to be for you too?"

Neville looked a little dumbfounded at this question. "I... I guess I don't." He frowned suddenly, and pulled his own wand out to stare at it in confusion.

More first years were coming out of the Great Hall, along with other students who largely ignored the first years and continued on to their own classes.

"Oi, Potter!"

Harry jumped as yet another person approached. It was Blaise Zabini.

"Have you seen Oli? I have his timetable." Blaise said as he came to a stop beside the seated Sally-Anne.

Harry frowned and then cursed softly under his breath earning a raised eyebrow from Blaise. Taking his wand in a proper grip, Harry muttered a spell. A pinprick of blue light shot out of his wand and zipped away through the crowd.

"What was that?" Sally-Anne asked in interest.

Blaise, glancing down at Sally-Anne briefly, agreed. "Yeah, what was that?"

Harry felt cornered. "A spell." He muttered.

Neville smiled, looking away quickly to try and hide it.

Blaise rolled his eyes and sat down next to Sally-Anne, "Well, I guess if I want to know I'll have to stay here and wait to see the result."

He got his result about five minutes later. The first years were still mingling about in Entrance Hall, waiting for the teacher who was due to arrive in another few minutes, when Oliver came hurtling down the stairs.

As the boy got closer, the four first years on the stairs could see the little pinprick of blue light leading the boy toward them. Oliver shot through the other first years, rather rudely pushing his way through the students in order to reach Harry.

He skidded to a halt, his breaths coming in gasps and bit out, "Bloody _Hell_!"

Harry stood, concern for Oliver itching for him to let Dark take control. "What?" He asked, struggling to stay in control.

Oliver was bent over, hands resting on his bended knees as he struggled to get his breath back under control. "Bloody hell!" He gasped out again.

"_What_?" Harry insisted, stepping forward one step as Neville, Blaise and Sally-Anne stood also.

Oliver straightened up and gave Harry a sudden hug. Harry stiffened, going rigid in a second at the abrupt contact, even if Oliver let him go almost as soon as he hugged him.

"You saved my bloody life." Oliver exclaimed. "Horrid death my arse! That thing was _huge_!"

Harry's eyes widened.

_'Oh no.' _ Dark groaned.

"You didn't." Harry whispered, wide eyed.

Oliver nodded. "Me, Fred and George. We just wanted to have a peek, except then Filch turned up and we didn't want to get caught now did we?"

They were gaining a bit of attention from the other first years. Theo and Draco had followed Oliver over and at the mention of his brothers, Ron Weasley had shoved his way toward them.

"What did you do?" Theo asked in a half groan.

"We went to the third floor."

That got a reaction. The first years broke into murmurs. A bushy haired Gryffindor girl frowned at Oliver and said sharply,

"Dumbledore said the third floor was off limits."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well he should have put better charms on the place. You can't honestly expect to tell a bunch of kids, in a mysterious way no less, that they can't go somewhere, without any decent reason and _not_ expect someone to check it out."

Blaise shrugged in reluctant agreement, "He has a point."

"But what happened?" Sally-Anne asked, "You looked like you'd seen a dead man."

Oliver let out a bark of laughter, "I almost _was_ a dead man." He turned to Harry, "If you hadn't sent that finder's spell I would've stayed where I was to be eaten. It zapped me to get my attention, we were so surprised we were just _standing_ there."

"But what _was_ it?" Draco asked impatiently.

"A bloody Cerberus!" Oliver exclaimed, "I mean, who in their right mind sticks a three-headed dog in a _school_?Aren't they supposed to be keeping us safe, not finding reasons to put us in danger. Suppose that bloody dog gets out?" Oliver's voice had become just a little hysterical by this point.

"Hang on, calm down Oli, surely they wouldn't let it get _out_." Blaise reasoned, not sounding at all as confident as he wanted to.

Oliver scoffed, "If we got in, what's to keep it from getting _out_?"

Panic had broken out amongst the first years.

"Draco," Theo said softly, "if ever there was a time to write your father, now is it."

Draco, who was rummaging through his bag, replied without looking up, "Already on it. Blast, I can't find my ink well."

"Here, use mine." A brunette Ravenclaw boy shoved the inkwell into Draco's hands.

"Thanks." Draco muttered distractedly as he fished out his quill and a bit of parchment.

"Oli, before Draco writes his father and has this whole thing blown out of the water, are you _sure_ you saw a cerberus?" Theo asked Oliver.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Theo, do you really think, if I doubted what I saw, I'd say anything at all. I don't want to look like an idiot."

Theo conceded. "You have a point." He muttered dryly.

"What's all this fuss about?"

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had finally arrived to see the panicking state of the first years.

"Black's seen a three-headed dog-"

"Why is there a-"

"What's going on?"

"Is it true there's a Cerberus?"

"Malfoy's righting his dad!"

"That's not right! The school shouldn't-"

Professor McGonagall raised her wand and there was an almighty _bang_ causing everyone to go quiet. "What on _earth_ are you all going on about? A three headed dog?"

"I saw it. Me and Fred and George. In that room at the end of the third floor corridor." Oliver spoke up defiantly, daring the stern professor to deny what he said.

"Nonsense." Professor McGonagall snapped, "I have never heard anything so ridiculous, the headmaster would never allow it."

"I know what I saw!" Oliver retorted angrily, "It almost _ate_ me!"

"That is enough!" McGonagall's voice cracked like a whip. "There is no three headed dog, Mr Black. Now, all of you follow Professor Flitwick and I."

With that, she turned on her heal and stalked away, the first could do nothing but follow her. With a denial so strong from the deputy head-mistress, the other first years were now doubtful of what Oliver had told them all.

Oliver kicked at the ground, glaring after the professors. "I show them." He muttered darkly, "Come on Switch."

Harry followed, having no doubt that Oliver was telling the truth. In fact, he was so busy wandering what to do about the Cerberus that he didn't notice Neville, Blaise, Theo and Sally-Anne follow the two boys.

"So, Longbottom right?"

Harry started and glanced back over his shoulder to see Blaise trying to make conversation with a rather bewildered Neville.

"Er, yes."

"I'm Blaise Zabini. What was your first name again?" Blaise asked curiously, walking beside Neville with his hands thrust casually into his robe pockets.

Harry's lips turned up slightly at the edges as he looked back in front of him, watching where he was going.

"Neville."

"So what class are you looking forward to most?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I don't really know what I'm good at."

"Fair enough. I think I'd like potions, but I really want to do Ancient Runes."

"Isn't that a third year class?"

"Yeah, but I'm still looking forward to it. My family is big on Ancient Runes, and it has always interested me."

"Oh. Well, I like plants so, I guess Herbology would be interesting."

Halloween. It was the one day of the year that Harry, Dante and Dark unanimously detested. Things always seemed to go wrong on Halloween for Harry and his two alter egos, no matter how hard they tried to stay out of trouble.

This year, it seemed, would be no different.

It was almost like pre-destined fate, if not for the fact that Dark adamantly refused to believe in such a thing.

Harry trailing along behind the furiously whispering Oliver, Fred and George saw it all happen in an amusement that slowly turned to horror.

The four rounded the corner of the second floor corridor, only to come to an abrupt halt when they encountered Four Slytherins and Two Gryffindors. Blaise, an amused grin spread across his face, and Neville were holding back Ron Weasley who was struggling to launch himself at a smug looking Draco.

Theo was watching with a wry expression, next to an equally bemused Pansy Parkinson by the wall.

Fred, George and Oliver all stopped at the scene. Oliver let out a quiet bark of laughter,

"What's-"

A blood curdling scream cut him off. Everyone, first and third years alike, jumped.

_'I despise Halloween.'_ Dark muttered in resignation.

"What was that?" Ron asked, eyes wide as they stared in the direction the scream had come from.

Two more screams, blended together sounded, echoing down the corridor.

_'Was it just me, or was that closer than before?'_ Dante murmured, Harry could picture Dante's head cocked to the side, ears twitching for any sound.

Footsteps pounded toward the small group.

"Sally-Anne?" Neville said, bewildered as Ron gaped,

"Hermione?" The red head sounded stunned.

"Run!" Screamed Hermione, thick bushy hair streaming behind her as the two young girls pelted toward the boys and Pansy.

Sally-Anne glanced back over her shoulder, and Harry saw, as they all watched, a huge... _Thing_ come tearing around the corridor after them, bouncing off the wall and sprinting along.

"The Cerberus!" Oliver shouted, "I told you-"

"Not the time, Oli!" Blaise's voice was tinged in fear as the boy, still holding onto Ron's arm, turned and began to pull the stunned Gryffindor down the corridor, "Go!"

Oliver didn't need to be told twice, he and the twins turned and ran as Blaise and Ron raced along behind them. Neville seemed rooted to the spot, Draco and Pansy shooting past him in their terror.

"Neville!" Blaise yelled back, jerking the boy out of his stupor just as Theo reached out for the boy and began to pull him along.

Sally-Anne and Hermione didn't take long to catch up with everyone, having already had the momentum to carry them forward whilst everyone started to run. Harry ran with the two girls, glancing back at the Cerberus with wide light green eyes, wondering how on Earth the huge dog from Oliver's dismissed encounter had ended up chasing them down the second floor corridor.

It was much faster than they were, gaining ground at too quick a speed.

"Here!" One of the twins, Harry thought it was Fred, gasped out, skidding around a corner - dragging his twin with him - and bursting into a room.

The others were quick to follow him in. As soon as Harry - the last person - was over the threshold the door was slammed shut behind him.

A loud _thud_ echoed around the room after him as the Cerberus presumably crashed into the door.

Jumping, Harry turned, eyes wide as he stared at the door where the dog once again attempted to crash through.

Fred and George started throwing every locking spell they knew on the door, quickly followed by Theo and Draco.

Blaise just stared at them, "What are you doing? You think it's going to try and open the bloody door?" He exclaimed as he grabbed the edge of a table and began to push over to the door.

It made an objecting screech against the marble floor as it was forced over to the door. Once it was wedged in place, Blaise went back for another. The twins and Theo abandoned the locking spells, and joined Blaise.

Harry glanced around the room and realised with a start that they had ended up in Flitwick's Charms room. Sally-Anne was slumped in a chair, eyes slightly glazed in her shock. Ron was pacing recklessly at the back of the room, biting nervously at his nails. Draco was awkwardly patting Pansy's back as he stared in disbelief at the noises coming from the other side of the wall. Hermione was muttering something to herself as she tried desperately to remember something and Neville had suddenly joined in with the other boys.

Another crash and the door cracked. So far, the boys had pilled six tables against the door, but Harry knew that if the door cracked they wouldn't hold the beast back.

Oliver, standing beside him, seemed to be thinking the same thing. "It won't work." He muttered.

"I thought you said it was bigger?" Theo asked suddenly, abandoning the table he was pushing to stare at Oliver with a frown.

Oliver glared. "It was, but personally, I'm kind of glad that it _isn't_ that big now." He snapped.

Theo narrowed his eyes, "I wasn't trying to start a fight. I was just wondering how it could have gotten that small."

"Small?" Ron yelped from where he was pacing, "It's huge!"

"Not as big as it could be." Oliver muttered darkly, turning angry blue eyes on the door. "Somebody must have cursed it."

"But why?" Draco asked.

"It was standing on a trapdoor." Fred said abruptly, jumping with the door thudded hard enough to jolt all the tables.

"A trapdoor?" Hermione asked sharply, coming out of whatever daze she had been in. "It must have been guarding something."

"That's what we thought." George agreed.

"Uh, guys," Neville stuttered, "The door is breaking."

They all looked back to the door, right in time to hear the wood groan in protest as the Cerberus threw it's weight against it. The door split, wood flying everywhere, smashing into the tables and shooting in odd directions.

Scrabbling at the sudden break in the door, the Cerberus shoved its way into the room, causing everyone to scramble backwards.

Clambering through the tables, the Cerberus was steadily making it's way into the room. Harry looked about desperately.

_'No where to go. This was a _brilliant_ idea.'_ Dark muttered sarcastically.

_'Not helping.'_ Harry retorted, stepping forward as everyone else clambered at the back of the room.

"Harry!" Gasped Oliver as one of the girls screamed, "HELP!" In desperate terror.

The idea seemed to take hold and soon the others were all yelling, crying out for help.

The Cerberus, restless with rage, finally burst through the tables, throwing the splinters of table and door around the room as it did so.

The three heads were snarling, snapping at the air as it started forward, prowling toward them.

Harry darted forward, "Wait!" He cried, his voice pleading with the creature, hands held out before him in a placating gesture. "Please, its ok."

"What are you doing!" Gasped on of the girls, he didn't know which.

The Cerberus paused for a moment, then the middle head shot forward, snarling and angry. Harry stepped back one step, glancing back at Oliver with wide eyes.

"I have to." He said softly.

Oliver's eyes filled with resignation despite his terror and he gave a slight shake of his head.

Harry's head snapped back to the dog as it let lose another low snarl. Then the boy relaxed and sunk back into his mind, releasing his reigns of control over his body and falling back into the comforting darkness of his inner world.

The transition was immediate. Dante shot into control, bursting forth that the change was almost violent, without its usual smoothness. One minute there was a small, scrawny, boyish, raven haired child. The next there was another in his place, staring down at the three-headed dog.

"Back off." He snarled back at the dog, taking a confident stride forward.

The dog snarled back, spitting and growling, also stepping forward.

"Switch, no!" Oliver half moaned, his voice drenched in fear and anxiety.

Dante caught a movement in the corner of his eye. Hermione had stepped forward too, wand raised. Dark cursed in his mind.

Now focused on the girl, the Cerberus's body tensed, coiled to spring. At the same time, Dante lunged forward, his body shifting once more as he shot forward.

They collided in the air and went rolling across the floor, crashing into tables and chairs, biting and snarling at one another. The wolf and the Cerberus darted apart, three heads biting against one.

Dante-the-Wolf raised his hackles, a low, rumbling growl building in his throat as he and the Cerberus eyed each other off. His magic gathered around him and he lunged forward again, snapping at the Cerberus's feet.

One of the heads yelped when it attempted to sink it's teeth into Dante-the-Wolf's shoulder, receiving a sharp electric shock from his magic instead.

The Cerberus tried again, one sharp clawed paw slicing down Dante-the-Wolf's front. Dante-the-Wolf yelped, twisting his head to snap harshly at the middle head.

Whining, the Cerberus backed off. Encouraged, Dante-the-Wolf let lose a nasty snarl, filling the room with the terrifying sound of his rage. The Cerberus backed off more, uncertainly stepping away, heads swivelling away from it's opponents bright green gaze.

Feeling his victory, Dante-the-Wolf shifted back and became Dante-the-Human again. Glaring fiercely down at the dog that was nearly his height, Dante snapped out a single word.

"Sit!" Pointing over at the corner.

Cowed and defeated, the Cerberus whined once again before trotting off to do as Dante bid. Once it had flopped down to the floor like an obedient dog plus two heads, Dante relaxed and became his usual cheerful self.

He turned back to his terrified and extraordinarily confused friends and gave a little shrug. "That was interesting." He grinned.

"Interesting?" Oliver yelped, gaping at him, "You just..."

"Had a fight for dominance with a three-headed dog? I know, cool right?" Dante grinned gleefully before pausing with a frown, "That sounded really weird didn't it?"

Oliver snorted, Dante's ease rubbing off on him, "Only you." He muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Dante grinned smugly again, bending down to right a chair before throwing himself in it. "You can all relax now, I got it under control."

"You never have anything under control Dante." Oliver laughed, also finding an undamaged chair to sit in. "What do we do with it now?"

"I'm all for keeping it." Dante grinned.

_'No.'_ Dark said all too quickly.

Dante pouted, "Naw, no fun. You don't let me keep anything."

Oliver tilted his head, a slow grin forming on his face as the other watched on in bewilderment.

_'I don't care. We were supposed to be keeping a low profile.'_

"Pfft, well, covers blown now anyway, I don't see why we can't keep it." Dante grumbled, a grin on his face despite his tone.

Oliver laughed, "I think Warren might agree with Dark on this one Dante, whatever it is he _is_ saying."

"Stop!" Draco's voice echoed, prompting a low growl to emit from the corner where the Cerberus was sitting, glancing at it in fear for a moment, Draco addressed Oliver and Dante, "What the hell just happened, who _are_ you, and what did you do with Potter?"

Dante blinked. "Oh, right. I am Potter. Or rather, I'm Dante Potter. Nice to meet you." Dante grinned, shifting his gaze to include everyone else.

"Dante Potter?" Blaise asked in confusion. "I've never heard of a Dante Potter."

Dante scoffed, "Of course you haven't. No body knows. Well, other than Oli and Warren."

"Warren?" Blaise asked, settling himself in a chair of his own.

"Our current guardian." Oliver supplied.

Fred and George approached, both of them studying Dante, circling him in a way that made the odd looking boy grin again.

"Switch? Right?" Fred asked, a grin slowly forming on his face.

George snapped his fingers, "I think I'm beginning to get this."

Dante smirked. "Yeah. Switch. Nice to finally meet you."

Fred and George tilted their heads.

"So, can you take anymore shapes?" George asked.

Dante raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Its not quite as simple as that."

Theo joined them, the others slowly following. "So, you are the last." He said simply as Fred and George looked at him in surprise.

"You knew too?" Fred asked.

Theo nodded. "Yes, I've met Switch before. Although, before Hogwarts, he was always Dark when we met."

Dante smirked again. "Yeah, Dark likes to hog the controls."

Inside, Dark rolled his eyes, _'Yeah, that's what it is.'_ He muttered.

Dante grinned. "Nah, sorry, I stand out too much. Dark's the subtlest, so he's usually in control, but when we got our Hogwarts letter, Harry had to take control, which was hard because he doesn't like being out."

"That explains why he's always so quiet." George said.

Fred agreed, "Yeah, like he's unsure or something."

Dante nodded. "Yes."

"Hang on. Just, just stop for a moment." Draco said, eyes on Dante in confusion. "I don't understand, what are you talking about? And where's Potter?"

Theo looked sideways at his friend, his lips lifting slightly in amusement. "That is Potter, Draco. Just a different version of Potter."

"Different version?" Hermione asked, her tone underlined with confusion. "You mean, like multiple personalities or something?"

Dante stared at her in surprise, "You really are smart, aren't you?" He said, stunned.

Hermione blushed a little, "Well, from what you've all been saying, that can be the only solution. This Dark person and Harry would be the other two? Are there anymore?" She asked, her words coming out quickly.

"No." Oliver said. "Just the three of them."

Sally-Anne, tear streaks dried on her cheeks, frowned, "What I don't understand, is how you change your appearance? Or is that what you really look like?"

Dante laughed. "This is how _I_ look like. Harry and Dark both look different. We are essentially different people, shoved in one body. And no, I don't know how it works either."

Hermione frowned, looking a little frustrated.

"Three people?" Neville asked, "How is that possible?"

Hermione glanced at the boy and began explaining. "It's quite possible actually. I've read about people - well, Muggles - who have Multiple Personality Disorder. It's where two or more personalities, with distinct memories and behaviour patterns, supposedly exist within one individual." She said, sounding like she was reading from a dictionary.

Oliver snorted. "I can assure you that in this case it isn't supposed."

Ron shook his head, bewildered, "I still don't understand. You're saying there are three people in his head?" He asked, glancing at Dante.

"Yes. That's exactly what they're saying." Dante agreed.

_'This is a very bad idea.'_ Dark sighed.

_'I think it is a bit late.'_ Harry said.

"Dark's brooding." Dante directed at Oliver, "You should probably call Warren. He'll probably want to rip Dumbledore to pieces over the Cerberus anyway."

Oliver smirked at Dante's wording as realisation spread across Draco's face.

"You were right, you were right and no one _listened_." Draco said softly, his pale face gaining a bit of colour in his anger, "They lied to us!"

Theo narrowed his eyes, "They _did_ lie to us." He turned his gaze to Oliver. "What will Warren do?"

"Nothing that concerns us." Dark said, surprising the others at his abrupt take over of control.

Ron nearly fell out of his chair. "Wha- how did you do that?"

Dark raised one eyebrow, a smirk pulling at his lips, "The real question, Ron Weasley, is what are you going to _say_ about my doing that?"

Ron frowned, as did all the Gryffindors and Sally-Anne. The Slytherins, whoever, did not.

"You don't want anyone to know?" Pansy said, more a statement than a question.

Dark nodded to her, "Harry did not go through the discomfort of being in control just for it all to fall apart like this."

"What does it matter, if people find out?" Hermione asked, eyes warily watching Dark, as if sensing his untrustworthiness.

Dark tilted his head, "There are things about us, other things aside from me and Dante, that we would all rather Albus Dumbledore not to find out."

Draco frowned. "Why?"

"You are a Slytherin, Draco, you of all people should understand that knowledge is power." Dark said.

Draco scowled, "Yes, I know, but you don't seem to care that we know, why is it important that Dumbledore doesn't know?"

"Because despite what most people think about Dumbledore, he's not as perfect as he makes out." Oliver snapped. "Dumbledore makes mistakes too."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Hermione countered.

"Yes, but Dumbledore doesn't realise that he does. Or he doesn't care." Oliver snapped, cutting Hermione off before she could object he continued, "He'll do anything for his 'greater good', and he doesn't care about the _little_ mistakes he makes along the way."

"I hardly think fighting for the greater good is a sin?" Hermione retorted, "Surely he is allowed a few mistakes for that?"

"Not ones that interfere with an innocent's lives." Dark said calmly, his tone cool.

"Dumbledore has interfered with our lives for the last time." Oliver growled.

Dark laughed, it was cold and callous and sent shivers up the spines of his friends. "No he hasn't. He just doesn't realise we are aware of his interference."

Hermione frowned at him, obviously taking a dislike to this version of the quiet boy she had grown to like.

"Alright." Blaise said suddenly. "Not that I was going to say anything anyway, but I'll keep your secret."

Draco shrugged his agreement. "Dumbledore's a bit of an arse anyway."

Again, Hermione seemed indignant, "That's not true!" She snapped angrily.

"Oh yeah? You're a Gryffindor aren't you?" Draco sneered, "Of course you'd think the sun shines out of his arse. You don't see that he's really a prejudice old man, who thinks he knows everything about everyone."

"He's right." Dark agreed quietly, his tone cool and calm, unlike Draco's, "Despite his claims for their being goodness in everyone, when was the last time you saw Albus Dumbledore stick up, congratulate or encourage a Slytherin? When was the last time you saw Albus Dumbledore award house points to someone who wasn't a Gryffindor."

Hermione was still frowning, but Dark could tell that she was thinking his words through, sorting through her memories to try and find an incident to disprove him.

Hesitantly, Sally-Anne agreed, "He's right, Hermione. Dumbledore does love Gryffindor more than any other house." She turned to Dark, "I won't tell. I owe you that much, you saved our lives."

That, if anything, seemed to convince Hermione. Ron looked doubtful, but one look at his brothers and he knew he too was going to have to agree. The twins appeared to be old friends with Dark, and there was no way Ron was going against his older brothers.

The Slytherins, allied with Dark in an understanding of what neglect felt like, readily agreed to keep his secret. Neville, having a different sort of understanding with Harry, also agreed. And so the problem of his little secret being found out was solved.

All that remained was to contact Warren and inform him of the attack.

"They can't stop me from writing my father this time." Draco smirked, having been thwarted the first time Oliver had told them all of the Cerberus.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sally-Anne asked nervously, eyes flickering about the destroyed room.

Pansy smiled sweetly, "How about an exclusive interview with the _Daily Prophet_? I'm sure they would be very interested in the way," She paused casting her eyes about them all, "twelve students lives were put in danger. Dumbledore wouldn't look so trustworthy then." Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she put on a terrified voice, "It was absolutely awful! I was so terribly afraid! We called and called and _no one_ came!"

Blaise sniggered, "Brilliant Pans."

Oliver eyed Pansy for a moment, "Have I ever mentioned how scary you can be when plotting other people's downfall?"

Pansy grinned at him, meticulously brushing away a few stray tears. "Actually, you have."

Oliver was about to reply, when Dark heard voice murmuring outside in the corridor. In a moment, Harry was back in place, a frown marring his boyish features.

Oliver gave him a brief look of sympathy before they heard a gasp from outside.

"Merciful heavens!" Professor McGonagall's voice carried into the room.

In a flash, Pansy had the water works turned back on, throwing a meaningful look at the others as she scrambled away from the chair and to the door.

"Hello? Oh, help, please!"

With a frighteningly wicked grin for a Hufflepuff, Sally-Anne joined. "Help us!" It wasn't hard for the girls to start the tears flowing, the terror they had felt not ten minutes ago still resounded inside them.

The boys were up on their feet in moments. The twins, masterful actors, managed to make a lot of noise in throwing the chairs around, making it sound as if they were trying to get out and at the same time removing any evidence that the group had been sitting around calmly.

Pulling the tables and chairs away, Draco, Oliver and Blaise piled them around the Cerberus, also under the pretence of trying to get away.

Harry slipped over to the and stared hard at the three-headed dog.

"Down." He whispered to it, gesturing to the floor.

The Cerberus obediently sat down and began to feign sleep, as if it knew what Harry needed.

From the other side, the teachers were clearing away the ruined door and tables, trying to free the trapped students. When they finally made it in, all three girls had tears convincing enough of their fear, and the boys were still pale and drawn enough to appear terror stricken. Even Neville had managed to make himself teary.

"Professors! Thank god you came!" Blaise gushed in a relieved voice, casting fearful looks over to the sleeping dog as Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and Dumbledore made it into the room.

"We called for ages, but no one heard us." Draco added, his voice cracked and broken.

Harry could not help but admire the acts they were all putting on, even the Gryffindor's who were far less skilled at deceiving people. Even Hermione who had been so adamant about rule-breaking and lying.

As soon as she was assured that the students were unharmed and well, McGonagall turned on Dumbledore. "I _told_ you that dog was a bad idea! That is enough, Albus, it cannot stay here anymore!"

Harry frowned, he was almost sure the stern woman was not talking about the dog, especially when Dumbledore's weary face became resigned. "Yes, I agree, I do not think it should stay here any longer."

"I t-tried to tell everyone it was here." Oliver said, stumbling over his words. "But n-no one would l-listen!"

Dumbledore hurried to reassure him, and explain that it had been in the best interest of the students to keep the three-headed dog around, and that the dog will leave Hogwarts immediately and no such mistake would ever occur again.

All the while, Harry watched Professor Snape frown at them all, frown at the room, and frown at the Cerberus. Harry watched the man frown at everything said, and he knew the professor was not fooled one bit by their act.

"How did you put it to sleep?" He asked suspiciously.

The other Professors stopped and frowned.

Hermione, ever the bookworm pointed at Oliver, "It was all Oliver, he began to make music with his wand sir, and the Dog fell right to sleep. How, how does that happen sir?"

Her question, added tactfully on the end, distracted the teachers enough that they did not ask _how_ Oliver made music from his wand. Yet Harry knew Professor Snape was still suspicious.

_'Perhaps Warren will know what to do?'_ Dante suggested.

* * *

**A/N- Am so extremely sorry for the long wait, but, I hope I made up for it with this extra, massively long (longest I've ever written) chapter.**

**For future reference, chapters probably won't be this long. I'm hoping to finish up First year in the next chapter. Second year will also, hopefully be done just as quickly. Sorry for anyone who likes those two years but though I like first year, I especially don't like second year, and the majority of the story starts third year. First and Second are just my establishment for the characters and friendships. I hope no one minds to much.**

**Also, if this chapter was too confusing, or went to fast (despite it's length it is a bit rushed) please feel free to let me know and I'll try and sort out any confusion you guys feel.**

**Thanks to all who read, thanks especially to those who review!**

**CJ**


	3. Interlude: The Mysterious Messor

**Interlude: The Mysterious Messor.**

A tall, dark haired wizard stood seething before Albus Dumbledore's desk.

"Mr Messor-"

"Don't get all friendly and wise on me Albus." Sneered the wizard, baleful grey eyes glaring at Albus. "You knowingly put a dangerous animal in the school. I could have you fired for that."

"You are not an Auror anymore Warren." Albus pointed out, his tone darkening.

"No," Warren agreed, "But that doesn't mean I can't get you fired."

"You still have connections then? Despite your past?" Albus asked in a mildly curious tone, as if they were talking about the weather.

Warren's eyes darkened in anger, "Don't think that I don't know the hand you had in that, _Albus_." He leaned over the table, eyes blazing, "You think you have a power over me because you know what I am, well, you are once again _wrong,_ Albus. And I swear on Morgana's head if you, or anything you plan, harms Harry or Oliver in any way, I will come for you and _you_. _Will. Pay._"

Albus stood, glaring back at Warren as the younger man threatened him, "You dare to make such claims? I could have you taken to Azkaban. Again."

"And I could walk out, again. You forget, the Dementors and I are not that dissimilar." Warren retorted, straightening up and crossing his arms. "I mean it, Albus. If you harm either or them, I will destroy you and everything you stand for."

"You cannot use your powers for anything but your role." Albus countered, confident in that fact.

Warren laughed coldly. "That may be, but if I go down I'll just make sure I drag you with me." And with that, the cold young man stormed from the room.

Albus sank in his chair in weariness. He wondered how things had gone so wrong that Harry Potter and Oliver Black had ended up in the care of Warren Messor, an ex-Auror, a thief and a very dangerous man with a very dangerous job. The young man had powers beyond anything Albus had ever seen. When he had first discovered the boy, he had hoped he would help in the fight against Voldemort, until he had discovered that Warren was bound in life to attend one thing, and one thing only, and to never interfere in the plans of Fate.

Albus pondered that for a moment. He did not like learning that Warren had been the one to find Harry and Oliver. In that way, being the one to find and care for the two boys, Warren had the upper hand. Albus knew that it was already too late to take them away from Warren. It would only lead to a further dislike of himself.

He stood and crossed the room, stopping in front of a cabinet. Yet he had with him, the first step to gaining Harry Potter's trust and approval.

Albus opened the cabinet doors, eyes waiting to see the silvery fabric of James Potter's invisibility cloak.

Then he cursed. The cloak was gone. Albus slammed the door shut and glared at the door to his office. Warren Messor was an unknown factor in his plans and he had to be gotten rid of.

* * *

**A/N - ****Don't worry, this isn't chapter two, and chapter two will in no way be this short. I was just excited about the great response I got, so this is for all those people who reviewed. Just a little mystery about Oliver and Switch's guardian, Warren Messor. There are a few hints in this chapter about _what_ Warren is. It won't actually be revealed until later, but if you figure it out, Cookies for you.**

******Timber - If you are still interested in reading this story, this is basically a story about Switch (Harry) going through the seven years of Hogwarts and overcoming the trials that seem to crop up everywhere. I will not tell you what those trials and obstacles are because that would ruin the plot line. No, there will not be flashbacks in every chapter, for as you can see, there have been none so far. I'm not saying there won't be a FEW, but they won't be everywhere. What's going on, is that Switch and Oli are going to school, they are making friends, they are establishing the characters, their personalities, the friendships, explaining what is 'going on' too soon can also ruin the story. As for my readers, if they like the way I write this, than GREAT, if not, that's up to them. I hope this answers all your questions, and I thank you very much for reviewing.**

******Thanks to everyone for reading, thanks extra to those who review! If there are any questions about the story, or if anything is confusing please don't hesitate to ask, but also, please don't add the snarkiness or the rudeness.**

******CJ**


	4. Breaking the Norm

**Chapter Two: Breaking the Norm.**

Harry made his way to Transfiguration with Sally-Anne, Neville, Ron and Hermione. He kept to the of the group, trying to stay as unnoticed as possible. Whispers followed them everywhere.

The entire school had known about their encounter with the Cerberus by the next morning, and varying versions of the story were still being spread around the room, none of which were anywhere near the truth. Thankfully.

_'I wish they'd stop staring.'_ Harry muttered to Dante and Dark.

_'They will get over it soon.'_ Dark responded dismissively.

Harry sighed, _'I hope so.'_

He wished Oliver was in the class with him. Ever since revealing Dark and Dante to the others, they had begun acting differently around him. He sensed fear in Ron, the boy was obviously afraid of Dark, maybe even Dante. Hermione didn't understand how it was possible, and therefore looked at him as if he was some puzzle to be solved, which unnerved Harry more than he already was. Sally-Anne kept giving him these wide eyed, fascinated looks, waiting for him to do something else extraordinary.

His dorm mates - who knew nothing of the real story - kept asking why he and Ron weren't hanging out as often as before, and if it had anything to do with Halloween. At which point Harry stuttered out some excuse and either went to bed or escaped to go for a walk.

Neville was the only person in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Harry felt comfortable around when Oliver was somewhere else.

Neville didn't ask him question, didn't try to solve the mystery about him, didn't wait for something exciting to happen again. Neville just sat - or walked - with Harry in silent company. He didn't expect anything, and nor did he fear Harry.

That in and of itself meant the world to Harry and gained Dark's respect and Dante's unyielding loyalty.

On the other hand, if Oliver were with Harry at that moment, then most of the other Slytherins would be too, meaning that Hermione and Pansy would probably start conspiring again, and that always made Harry nervous. They were always talking of either a way to expose what happened without exposing Harry, since Dumbledore had countered their story to the _Daily Prophet_ by putting in a few well placed comments here and there that had calmed the outrage that had been sure to follow Pansy's well thought out interview.

The rest of the boys were afraid of Hermione and Pansy's new friendship because the two girls were brilliantly smart apart, and terrifyingly so together. Harry, however, found that his natural instinct to give way to Dark or Dante and hide away inside was even stronger when the two girls were present around him.

They entered the Transfiguration room and were the first students there. Hermione insisted on sitting up the front. Sally-Anne shrugged and sat next to her, not at all bothered by where she sat. Ron however, cast an odd look over his shoulder at Harry and sat on Hermione's other side.

Harry swallowed a sigh and sat behind them, Neville following and sitting beside him, as he so frequently did.

The next person to enter the room, arguing in low whispers with Professor McGonagall, was the last person Harry expected to see. He was so surprised and pleased, that when he jumped to his feet he sent his inkwell and parchment flying.

"Warren!"

Harry crashed into the figure, who barely had time to blink before finding himself with an armful of Harry Potter.

Warren chuckled. "It's good to see you too, kid." He pulled Harry back and studied his face with a small frown, "Oli told me what happened. Are you ok?"

Harry blinked twice. "Yes." He tilted his head, a mannerism that was mostly Dante's. "What are you doing here?"

Warren glanced at McGonagall, who was watching them with a slight, contemplative frown. "Its not important." He said, looking back at Harry, "I'll tell you about it later. You be careful though, ok?"

Harry nodded before again tilting his head, "Warren, Christmas is soon." He said haltingly, unsure of whether or not to speak his request.

_'Ask him Harry. He won't say no.'_ Dante said confidently and reassuringly.

Swallowing, Harry looked up through his fringe, light green eyes filled with hope and uncertainty. "Can Neville come stay for Christmas?"

Warren's eyebrows shot up, grey eyes flickering over to no doubt study Neville. Harry glanced back quickly too. Neville looked just as shocked as Harry knew Warren was.

"Well, if you're sure Switch?" Warren asked, looking back at Harry.

Harry knew that was Warren's way of asking if Dante and Dark approved as well. "Yes, we... I mean, I am sure."

Warren smiled. "Well then. We'll see. Oli has already asked me if a few of the Slytherins can come 'round for a few days. You two talk it over, and when you've decided you owl me. No more than four people. Ok?"

Harry nodded, a delighted beam spreading across his face. "Ok." He nodded.

Warren ruffled his hair fondly, pushing him lightly back over to his desk. Sitting down, Harry watched Warren as the tall man turned to his old Professor.

"Thanks anyway." He muttered in annoyance.

Harry frowned, there was an unusual underlying tone to Warren's voice. He thought it was disappointment.

_'Why is he disappointed?'_ Harry wondered.

_'The real question was why he was here, talking with McGonagall.'_ Dark said, watching Warren closely through Harry's eyes.

Warren gave Harry a last cheerful look, before exiting the classroom, making way for the rest of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Hermione turned in her seat to give Harry a searching look that made the boy want to shrink down in his seat.

_'Ignore her, Harry, she cannot discover anything you don't want her to.' _ Dark reassured Harry.

"Who was that?" She asked curiously.

"Warren." Harry said unhelpfully, knowing this would not appease her but not willing to say anymore on the subject.

He leant over the side of his chair to collect his inkwell and parchment, thankful that he had yet to take the lid of the inkwell. Unscrewing it now, he picked up his quill, dipped it in and focused on McGonagall.

Hermione frowned, but she too turned to pay attention to their teacher, unable to deny her strong will to learn as much as she could.

When the class finished, Harry almost stayed back to ask the Professor why Warren had been talking to her, but his nerve failed him and he hurried out of the room.

_'I don't think you'd have had much luck anyway.'_ Dante said, _'After all, Warren didn't even say what it was he was there for.'_

_'For once, Dante is right.'_ Dark agreed.

Dante and Dark began arguing. Harry tuned them out, a small smile pulling at his lips as he and Neville followed the other three.

Neville cast a sideways look at Harry and then asked tentatively, "Do you really want me to come for Christmas?"

Harry turned his head, surprised. "Oh, er, yes. If you want to." He said quickly, red staining his cheeks.

Neville smiled, pleased. "I'd love to."

Harry grinned back, turning to look in front of him again.

"Were... Were they talking to you, just now?" Neville asked nervously, stumbling over some of the words.

Once again startled, Harry turned his head, this time to stare at Neville in surprised disbelief. He almost stopped in his tracks.

"H-How'd you know?"

It was Neville's turn to blush. "You were smiling, a-and you looked, well, a little distant. I thought maybe..."

Harry smiled at the other boy as he trailed off. "You were right." He said simply, still smiling.

_'He is very perceptive.'_ Dark said thoughtfully, his respect for the boy rising once again.

Dante grinned. _'Of course he is. He's like Harry.'_

Harry grinned at Dark and Dante's comments and continued walking.

They made their way to lunch, where the others of their group met up with them. Oliver bounded over to Harry, a gleeful grin spread across his face.

_'Looks like Warren said hi to him too.'_ Dark smirked.

"Did you see Warren too?" Oliver asked as he reached them.

Harry nodded, smiling at Oliver's exuberance.

"He said we could have friends over for Christmas." Oliver said smugly, clearly chuffed.

Harry nodded again.

Oliver's eyes glinted in excitement. "He said four, so I was thinking Theo and Blaise definitely. Who do you want to invite?"

Harry blinked, eyes nervously flickering around the group, who were beginning to listen to their conversation in curiosity. "Neville." He said, gesturing to the Gryffindor standing beside him.

Oliver grinned, "Alright, who else?"

Harry looked a little stunned. "Uh... You can..."

Oliver frowned at him. "Switch, I've already picked two people. You have to pick the other two."

Harry frowned back and gave a little shrug. Oliver's shoulders slumped as he glanced about at the group.

"Well, fine, think about it a while, yeah?" Oliver said reluctantly.

Harry nodded, _'I don't see why we can't just leave it at three.'_ He grumbled to Dark and Dante.

_'Oh come on, it'll be fun, we've never had friends around before.'_ Dante laughed, clearly as excited at this prospect as Oliver.

Dark snorted, _'We've never had _friends_ before_._'_

_'All the more reason to just leave it at three.'_ Harry said, _'It will be simpler that way. Besides, Theo is already used to us, so it will be like having only two friends over.'_

_'Harry...'_ Dark sighed, but he said nothing more and fell silent.

Harry frowned, _'Yeah, I know. I got to stop. I can't help it though. I made a mistake that had terrible consequences. I cannot make that mistake again.'_

_'You won't.'_ Dante said confidently, _'We all learned from that. You weren't the only one who made that mistake.'_

_'Dark knew.'_

_'Not for certain.'_ Dark countered, _'Besides, I've never trusted anyone fully, and one of us has to.'_

Harry sighed, pulling himself out of the conversation as they finished up with lunch.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Sally-Anne asked, coming up along side him as they started toward the next class of the day.

Harry gave her a little nod. "Yes."

"You seemed a little... I don't know, broody?" She shrugged, smiling at him.

Beside him, Oliver laughed, "He's arguing with Dante and Dark."

Sally-Anne's face took on a surprised expression before quickly turning into a brilliant smile, intently looking at Harry, "You can do that?"

Feeling like a trapped deer for a brief moment, Harry nodded, "Uh, yeah. I have to go... Potions." He said it as if that was explanation enough, and really, it was.

Potions had begun as an interesting class. Professor Snape had made his dislike for both Oliver and Harry quite clear from the very beginning. However, Harry's quietness and overall general knowledge of the subject, and Oliver's own placement in Slytherin house had caused the man to doubt himself.

Harry's success in the subject (and therefore Oliver's since they were usually partners) had slowly but surely gained the snarky mans respect. Although, that did not mean the man was any less menacing.

"I almost have him 'round my little finger." Oliver chirped as they headed down the stairs, waving goodbye to Sally-Anne who had Herbology.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Oliver.

_'Yeah right.' _Dark snorted.

"Are you telling everyone fairy tales again, Oli?" Blaise's familiar voice called from behind them.

Harry could hear the smirk in his voice.

Oliver turned, indignant. "Oh come on, he's totally warming up to me! He's not even taking house points anymore."

"Only because he's given up on you ever becoming intelligent." Theo said dryly.

Oliver's blue eyes went wide in feigned hurt, "Are you saying I am _unintelligent_? Oh Theo, how could you?"

"You can stop the theatrics, Oli, you'll never get a career in acting, no matter how hard you practice." Theo responded bluntly, continuing passed the stunned raven-haired boy toward the Potions room.

Blaise sniggered, sharing an amused look with Harry as Oliver spluttered for a moment.

"Ouch. That almost hurt my feelings." Oliver finally said, looking back over at Blaise and Harry, "How can he say such things with a straight face?" He asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to point to Theo's retreating back.

Harry shrugged as Blaise shook his head, "Beats me." The dark skinned boy said, "But it was pretty funny."

Oliver pouted, "Was not. Come on Harry, you're supposed to back me up in this."

Harry raised his eyebrows and decided it would just be safer to agree, "Uh, sure."

Oliver frowned at him, "You are a cruel, cruel brother."

"I thought you were cousins?" Blaise asked in amusement as the three began walking again.

Oliver looked confused. "We are?"

Harry shared another look with Blaise. "Depends what mood he's in." Harry said quietly, a small smile tugging his lips up.

Oliver gasped in mock outrage, "Harry Potter! Did you just insult me in some way?"

"Never." Harry grinned with a roll of his eyes.

Oliver peered at him. "Now I don't know whether or not to take you seriously, is Dark in there dictating your every move?"

Dark smirked, _'Even when I'm not there I can make him paranoid. Excellent.'_

Harry laughed softly, starting Blaise who had yet to see Harry fully open up to anyone.

Oliver smiled, pushing open the door to the Potions classroom. "I got you to smile, I'd say that is a mission well done."

"As fascinating as your conversation no doubt is, Mr Black, please take your seat and stop blocking the doorway to my classroom." Professor Snape's irritated voice snapped from his desk.

Oliver did his usual little salute to the man, earning an exasperated eye roll followed by scathing glare, which did little to faze Oliver.

Blaise shook his head in bemusement and took his seat beside Neville, who, after the first week partnering various Gryffindors and doing nothing but destroying his potions, had been approached by Blaise and told quite sternly that he was to no longer partner anyone but Blaise himself if he wished to succeed in potions.

Blaise's will had held true and Neville no longer made nervous mistakes that blew up cauldrons or destroyed his grades.

The potions master didn't know whether or not to be annoyed or impressed by this progress. Annoyed, because that meant he only had Oliver and Harry to pick on, and neither of them seemed at all affected by his criticisms. It just wasn't fun when one got no reaction.

Although, "Weasley!" Barked the snarky professor, "I believe the instructions say to _carefully slice_, not hack like a barbarian!"

Ron's ears went bright red as the boy glared at the ingredients in front of him. Next to him, Hermione was frowning, having partnered with Ron to try and help the boy stop getting into trouble with picky Potions Master.

"They fight too much, that's the problem." Oliver whispered to Harry, ignoring the irritated glare Professor Snape sent him.

Harry glanced over to Ron and Hermione to see that, yes, they were once again bickering. Ron no doubt objecting to Hermione's rather bossy advice.

Leaning forward over his desk to contribute to the conversation, Blaise added, "They bring it upon themselves, they are always setting each other off."

Oliver turned in his seat to nod enthusiastically, "Exactly. I mean, Hermione's got a good point, Ron just has to learn to listen to her."

Blaise shook his head, "Ron's not a deep thinker. He doesn't like the advice, Merlin only knows why."

"Its because of the way she says it." Neville said, going bright red as soon as the words left his mouth.

Blaise and Oliver looked at Neville in surprise, contemplating what he says.

"You know, I think you're right Neville." Oliver agreed, once again glancing over to where Ron and Hermione were arguing in hushed whispers. "Maybe if she said it in a way that didn't sound as if she was better than him."

"She's a smart girl, she'll work it out soon enough." Blaise said with a shrug, leaning back in his chair and passing Neville the belladonna with instructions to stir it in counterclockwise three times.

"Black!"

Oliver jumped, turning in his seat abruptly to star sheepishly up at Professor Snape. "Sir?"

"Why is your potion bubbling? It should not be at that stage yet. Perhaps if you'd payed more attention to your potion, your partner would not be left to do all the work alone."

Oliver leaned over the potion. "Awe damn." He muttered under his breath, quickly pulling the instructions over to him.

Beside him, Harry raised his eyebrows and consulted Dark again. _'I still think we should have let it sit a few more minutes before turning up the heat.'_

_'This will do.'_ Dark said. _'We can discuss it with Draco later if you wish.'_

It was well known that Draco was the best potions maker in their year, including Hermione.

Harry glanced over at Draco, who was frowning at Oliver and Harry's potion, looking between his own potion and notes and theirs.

"Hang on, Harry, what's this here?" Oliver asked, diverting Harry's attention, then the boy groaned, "Switch, have you been-" Oliver cut himself off with another sheepish look up at the professor who was still standing over their bench. "Nothing."

Professor Snape frowned. Glancing between them, the Potions Master snatched up the instruction sheet, the frown deepening as he stared at the little notes Harry - with Dark's help - had scribbled in the margins.

_'Look at that, I think we've managed to stun him.'_ Dark said smugly as the professor's frown froze in place.

Lowering the instruction sheet, Professor Snape stared at Harry with an unreadable expression for a moment before barking out, "Black, what are you waiting for?" The man thrust the instruction sheet back at Oliver, "Get going. Potter, stay back after class." And with that, the man stalked away to intimidate another table.

Oliver blinked, looking between the parchment in his hands, Harry and the professor's retreating back. "That was... Weird."

Harry ignored Dark's smugness and just nodded in agreement. "He didn't even insult you."

Oliver threw him a grin. Then he gestured to the instructions an exasperated look on his face,

"I can't make heads or tails of this. What do I do next?"

Harry smiled.

When the class ended, Harry packed his things up along with everyone else and stayed back as ordered.

Oliver gestured to the door before he headed out, winking at Harry.

"Good luck." Neville said in sympathy, Blaise smirking beside him.

When the rest of Harry's classmates had gone, Harry stood waiting before Professor Snape's desk, the Potions teacher's dark eyes regarding him for several quiet moments.

"Why did you divert from the given instructions?" The professor asked suddenly, his tone angry, yet with something more lurking beneath.

_'Do I detect respect?'_ Dante asked happily.

Dark snorted, _'It is reluctant at best. He is assessing us.'_

"I believed I could improve the process." Harry said softly.

Professor Snape frowned. "Why? You are a first year, with no indications of prior study, yet you are under the belief that you can make such judgments? Some would call that arrogance."

_'You among them.'_ Dark observed.

Harry paused, picking his words carefully. "I have been taught potions theoretically in this manner."

"This manner?" The Potions Master questioned, "Altering the potions?"

Harry nodded.

Frowning, Professor Snape asked, "Why?"

Harry shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Who taught you?"

"Warren Messor."

"Messor?" The professor asked sharply, his dark eyes sparking with something Harry didn't quiet catch; worry? Respect? Fear?

Again Harry nodded.

There was a moments silence. A silence so loud Harry and Dark itched to know what the professor was thinking. Dante didn't care either way.

"What is your afternoon schedule?" The tall man asked, voice low and contemplative.

Harry pulled his bag around, leaning it slightly on the desk as he opened it up, flicking through his books to find the slip of parchment he knew he had stored in the bag somewhere. Finally finding it in the folds of his history book, Harry pulled the parchment out and handed it over to the professor without saying a word.

After studying the time table for a moment, the Professor picked up a quill, quickly filling out a couple of spaces on the parchment that Harry couldn't see before handing it back.

"I expect you on time." The professor barked suddenly, nearly making Harry jump as he took the paper. "You may go."

Blinking, Harry nodded and left the room, reading what the professor had added as he went. Pausing at the door, Harry couldn't help but smile. He turned back briefly, sliding the bag into his potions book - which was on top in his bag.

"Thank you, sir." He said quickly and softly, just as he slipped out of the classroom, the door clicking shut softly behind him as he went.

Professor Snape stared after the strange young boy for a moment before rolling his eyes and scowling at the room in general. He swore he was going soft.

Outside, Harry grinned at Oliver waiting diligently along the wall of the corridor.

"Well?" Oliver asked.

In way of explanation, Harry pulled out his time table again and handed it to the other boy.

Reading it, Oliver's eyebrows went up and he whistled. "Wow. Does Snape even _do_ that for first years?"

Harry shrugged and took the offered parchment back, glancing down with a smile.

Every Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon at three thirty Professor Snape had penciled in _Extra Potions Tutelage_.

"Maybe _you_ have him around your finger." Oliver said pensively, giving Harry a sidelong look.

Casting a quick look down the corridor, Harry let Dark slide into control. "You're the expert." He said, somewhat dryly.

Oliver glared half-heartedly, not at all fazed by the sudden change. "You sound like Theo." He sighed, shoving his hands into the outer pockets of his robe, "Why didn't you get Slytherin? You would've been great."

Dark snorted at the wistful tone to Oliver's voice. "I haven't heard that before." He murmured sarcastically.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Who else told you that?"

"The Sorting Hat. Or rather, he said I would do 'very well'."

"You never told me why it put you in Gryffindor."

"Apparently it was the only place I didn't fit." Dark smirked at the bemused expression that filled Oliver's face.

"That's... Weird."

Rolling his eyes, Dark said, "To you, _everything's _weird."

Oliver laughed, "Yeah, sometimes I think you and I are the only normal ones around."

Dark paused to give Oliver an odd look. _'No wonder his perception on things is skewed.'_

Oliver didn't notice the pause as Dark took the opportunity to slip back into the confines of his mind.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Fred and George have invited us over for a Christmas Eve dinner." Oliver grinned excitedly as the words rushed out of his mouth at high speed, "Which is great because I was hoping we would get to see them in the holidays. We have this prank planned, and I wanted to go over the finer details, so this will be a great opportunity. There was something else, they wanted me to tell you, I quote: 'Switch, come as whoever you feel like being that day.' They said it doesn't matter which one of you goes because they've only told their parents that your name is Switch. Which is true for all of you so they didn't lie."

"It's almost a little saddening to be leaving so soon." Hermione said as they sat in the train, heading back to King's Cross Station.

Sally-Anne smiled. "But we'll be back within a couple of weeks."

"Yes, but it already feels so far away. Sometimes I worry that I will wake up and this will all have been a fantastic dream, even if I know that is very illogical."

Pansy giggled, "Hermione you say the strangest things sometimes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you say so Pansy."

"I do say so."

"Then it must be gold." Draco said dryly. "For Pansy's word is truth."

Pansy slapped him lightly in the arm, smirking softly.

"I still don't understand how we all managed to fit in here." Neville questioned, looking around at the nine friends.

"Well, Ron went and sat with Seamus and Dean, and the twins are sitting with their third year friends so we didn't have to worry about them," Blaise explained next to Neville, smiling as he ticked the points off, "and since we're so small we can fit four to a sit, and Switch solved the problem of the last seat by sitting on the floor, even though Oliver did offer his lap."

Oliver grinned down at Harry who was indeed currently sitting on the floor, his back against the window wall, head tilted back and his eyes closed.

"Sleepy?" Blaise asked, nodding his head at Harry.

Oliver shook his head, "No, travelling makes him edgy. So he sleeps."

"Edgy? Really?" Draco asked curiously, "But why?"

Oliver shrugged. "He's always been like that. He just gets restless, its how Switch has always been." He turned to Theo, "Did your Dad say you could come?"

Theo smirked. "Yes. I can come around lunch Christmas day, thank Merlin. If you hadn't invited me around, I would have had to sit through another of Mother's _dreadful_ parties."

"Urgh." Draco made a face, adding, "I know how you feel."

Oliver chuckled, stretching his arms up behind his head. "I'm so glad I missed out on all that stuff."

"Missed out?" Hermione asked, then she smiled wistfully, "I don't know about that."

Oliver snorted, "Yeah right. High class might _look_ nice, but it's really a pain in the arse."

"He's got a point." Blaise said with a small smile. "You can't do anything wrong in pureblood society. Etiquette is everything."

"Even insulting someone is difficult. It always has to be done under the pretence of politeness, in thinly veiled words." Pansy said, deftly plaiting her long dark hair.

"And everyone's families are interconnected, so when you're invited to all those _fabulous_ parties, you have to go. To decline is a great insult." Oliver put in. "And eating." He shuddered. "Even that must be done in the proper way. There's bowing and status's to worry about. It truly is overrated."

Hermione frowned at him, "Wait, I thought you said you missed out?"

Oliver blinked. "I did."

"How do you know so much about it then?" Sally-Anne questioned.

"I'm a Black." Oliver said with a shrug. "Warren thought it prudent that I know about my family history." He said dryly.

Hermione frowned. "I didn't think you were pureblood?"

A frown pulled Oliver's brows together and he stared hard at Hermione. "I am."

Hermione seemed to sense that she had said something wrong and fell silent.

"You're a pureblood?" Blaise asked, surprised spoke before he thought, and quickly fell silent.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yes. Why is everyone so surprised. I am a Slytherin after all."

Draco shrugged, looking uncertain as to whether or not he should speak. "We always just assumed you were half-blood."

"He could be mugleborn." Sally-Anne put in, indignant on her and Hermione's behalf.

"His father is a pureblood." Draco responded easily, eyes flickering to Oliver, a touch of nervousness in their blue-grey depths.

"What-what about your Mum?" Sally-Anne asked Oliver whose jaw clenched slightly before he answered with a small smile.

"I don't know. She was never around."

"Never around?" Draco asked with a frown. "I thought..." He trailed off, shifting uncertainly in his seat.

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know if she died, or if she left, or what happened. Anyone who knew her is... Well," Oliver laughed. "Not around either."

"You're dad too?" Sally-Anne asked, shocked.

Oliver blinked, his brows pulling together briefly.

"Isn't he in-" Hermione cut herself off abruptly, horrified at the mistake she'd almost made.

"In where?" Sally-Anne asked.

A dark look crossed Oliver's face. "My father is Sirius Black. He's in Azkaban." Oliver said in a low voice.

Sally-Anne's eyes went rather wide as she glanced around at the other occupants of the silent compartment. "Wh-what did he... Do?"

"Nothing." Oliver answered, blue eyes dark and glittering.

Draco frowned, glancing nervously at the sleeping Harry, "I thought-"

"He didn't." Oliver snapped, his tone cold and angry. "And if I ever here you say otherwise I'll punch your face in."

Oliver, looking fierce and angry, stood suddenly and started for the compartment door.

"Oliver."

Startled, all eyes but Oliver's turned to where Dark now sat sitting against the wall.

Oliver turned slowly, his jaw clenched and his eyes guarded. "What?" He snapped.

Dark's own almost black green eyes were intent on Oliver, his face unreadable.

With a small sigh, Oliver nodded even though Dark had said nothing. "I know. I... I just need," Oliver paused, clenching his jaw again. "some air." He said softly.

He turned and slipped out of the compartment, the door sliding shut with a soft click.

The compartment descended into an awkward silence that lasted the rest of the trip. Dark went back to sleep, slipping back to Harry as they neared Kings Cross.

Oliver didn't return until the train was beginning to slow, pulling up into the station. When he entered, Draco looked up, an apology on his lips, but Oliver shook his head, a smile lighting up his features.

"Its alright. I shouldn't have gotten so angry." Oliver said lightly. "Maybe one day I'll tell you about it." He joked as he retrieved his things.

The tension in the compartment broke as the group felt none of Oliver's previous anger. Harry, waiting until the others had gathered their things and begun heading out, stretched like a wolf and stood.

"Better?" He asked Oliver softly.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "I didn't mean to overreact."

Harry shrugged, stepping off the train with Oliver and searching the crowd for Warren.

"I can't wait to get home. I've missed it." Oliver said, a wistful smile spreading across his face as they followed their friends out onto the platform.

Staying close to Oliver, Harry gave the boy a small smile, "Yeah."

"Hogwarts was cool and all, but home will always be... Well, home." Oliver grinned.

"I didn't know you were so sentimental." A dry voice remarked behind them.

"Warren!" Oliver exclaimed gleefully.

Warren frowned at them, crossing his arms as he looked back and forth between the two. "Ok, what happened?"

Oliver blinked and then scowled. "How come you can always tell?" He grumbled.

Warren smirked. "What happened?" He repeated.

Oliver sighed, throwing his hands up. "Nothing, someone brought up purebloods and etiquette and Dad and dances. It was nothing."

"They brought up Sirius?" Warren asked sharply, catching what Oliver had tried to hide amongst all the other words.

Oliver grimaced. "It was fine. I went for a walk."

Warren rolled his eyes, "Which means you completely overreacted because your friends didn't know any better?"

Oliver sighed and hung his head, "Yeah."

The older wizard shook his head. "Hopeless, you are."

Oliver laughed looking back up with a small smile, walk light and unbothered, "And yet you keep us around anyway."

"Someone has to look after you."

Oliver led them over to where their friends were greeting their parents and introduced Warren to everyone. Warren, tall, dark-haired, grey-eyed and a little dark looking seemed to unwittingly intimidate the majority of Oliver and Harry's friends. Fred and George, however, met Warren with awe.

"Scratch told us all about you." Fred started, he and George being the only ones who used Oliver's nickname aside from Warren and Harry themselves.

George nodded eagerly, "Yes, and all your ace abilities."

Warren chuckled, glancing at Oliver as he said, "Did he just?"

Fred and George nodded eagerly.

"He said you might be teach him." George said, eyes glinting as he spoke.

Fred leaned forward a little. "Teach us too?"

Warren chuckled again. "Unfortunately boys, Scratch here has a habit of letting his imagination get away from him." He leaned forward. "If I taught you any of the things I knew, I'd have to kill you." He whispered, a small, mischievous smile spreading across his face.

The twins shared a look. "Wicked." They chimed.

Warren laughed softly as the twins mother made her way over to meet them. Casting a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, Harry let Dante slide into control. They had decided that Dante was going to attend the dinner at the Weasley household, since Harry was uncomfortable around people he did not know (even those he did) and Ron seemed to be wary of Dark.

"Bless my soul, Warren Messor?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she approached them.

Surprised, Oliver, Dante and the twins turned to stare at Warren, who - shockingly - flushed under her wide smile.

"You know each other?" The twins and Oliver exclaimed.

Dante sniggered. "Wow, you guys _have_ been left alone for too long."

Oliver smirked. "You're just jealous."

"Why, have you suddenly forsaken me in favour of them?" Dante asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Oliver looked affronted, "I would never, what do you take me for?"

"Then I'm not jealous." Dante said simply with a shrug.

Oliver shook his head, exchanging grins with Fred and George. "How can I argue with that?"

"And anyway, I thought we were all being surprised and Mrs Weasley knowing Warren?"

Mrs Weasley smiled at them, "Warren and I are old friends." Then she friend, "Not that I've seen him in quite a while."

Warren flushed again. "I've been busy." He gestured at Oliver and Dante. "I'll never understand how you brought up seven of them. Especially those two." He pointed at Fred and George and Mrs Weasley smiled indulgently at the two identical boys.

"Neither will I, Warren, neither will I." She turned back to him. "Well then, will you be joining us for dinner with your boys?"

Warren startled and Oliver grinned delightedly,

"Of course he will." Oliver smirked, giving Warren a wicked grin, "Won't you?"

Warren glanced between Oliver and Harry, and Mrs Weasley, then sighed. "Fine. Since I'll never hear the end of it if I don't."

* * *

**A/N - Phew, You've no idea how glad I am that's over... and yet, there is still Christmas and the end of year to go, ick. I am so extraudinarily tempted to just _skip_ Second year. I dislike it that much. However, there are three more characters to establish in that year so I must. *sigh*. I hope no one is all that fond of that year, because I am going to try, to the best of my ability, to condense that entire year into one chapter. I have already written part of the first - maybe the second - chapter of third year, and I'm eager to get to there because that's where it starts getting interesting_._**

**To Kritiann - Thanks very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it. And yes :P it does. Cookies for you for figuring it out... You did figure it out right?**

**Thanks again to all you fantastic readers! I hope you're still interested at this point :P Extra thanks for all my fantastic reviewers (you know who you are :D) and I will see you all in a few days (hopefully) when I upload the next chapter... which may not be as long as this one.**


	5. Nightmares

**Chapter Three: Nightmares**

Giving a sigh of frustration, Oliver threw down the sticky-tape and shoved away the wrapping paper. "That's it." He declared, standing up and glaring at the oddly shaped instrument in his hands, "I'm taking this back and exchanging it for something square."

Warren chuckled, glancing over at Dante who was steadfastly ignoring them both whilst trying to untangle himself from the ribbon he was attempting to wrap around the presents in front of him.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Warren! I despise oddly shaped presents, they are _impossible_ to wrap!" Oliver huffed, shaking the object in his hands as if that would make it more square. "No matter how hard I try, it just ends up looking like a train ran over it."

"How long is this stuff?" Dante complained, holding up a long tangle of ribbon, the ends of which were wrapped around his arms and head.

Oliver burst out laughing.

"I thought you said this wasn't a laughing matter." Dante objected, pouting as he dropped his arms and gave up on the ribbon.

Oliver took a few gasping breaths as he tried to stop his laughter, "How did you end up tangled in it like that?" He asked, plucking at the ribbon.

Dante shrugged helplessly, "I don't know. It just happened."

Warren laughed, "Perhaps we should put you under the tree instead."

"Yeah!" Oliver guffawed, "The present could unwrap you!"

Dante grinned back, looking down at himself, "I do look rather like a present, don't I?"

Warren stood and walked over to the boy and began to untangle the ribbon, "How do you get into such a mess all the time." He asked fondly, pulling the ribbon from Dante's hair and ruffling the ebony strands.

Dante looked up at him with a smile, "Its part of my endearing charm."

"Endearing? Where did you learn that word?" Warren asked with a knowing smirk.

Dante grinned. He was about to reply when his face scrunched up and he sneezed three times.

"Whoa." Dante said, shaking his head and blinking rapidly.

Oliver laughed. "Those were the biggest sneezes I've ever heard."

Warren frowned. "You've been sneezing all day today."

Dante blinked. "I have? I hadn't noticed."

"Not just you." Warren replied, still frowning as he leaned down and placed a hand on Dante's forehead. "Harry and Dark as well. Hn. You're a bit hot."

Dante shrugged and brushed Warren's hand away with a smile. "I think you're overreacting. I feel fine."

By lunch the next day, Dante's 'fine' had turned into a mild fever. By dinner it was a high fever. None of them could keep down any food, despite Dark's conviction to the contrary. They were switching between control so frequently that Warren had left all conversations to Oliver.

"It's frustrating enough dealing with one of you, but when you Change half way through a sentence it's plain infuriating." Warren had snapped after a particularly loud argument in which both Dark and Dante contributed quite a lot of fevered accusations. "Tell me when he needs something." Warren snapped at Oliver.

The day before Christmas, Harry - who had been in control for the longest time since the fever had started - fell into a restless sleep.

Oliver frowned, brushing back sweaty strands of dark hair from Harry's forehead. "What's wrong with him?" He asked Warren worriedly.

"He has a fever."

"I gathered that much." Oliver snapped, throwing a glare in the direction of the man leaning against the doorframe. "_Why_ does he have a fever. How did he get it. He was fine three days ago."

Warren sighed. "I don't know. Harry has been in control for a long time this year, where normally he would be inside. It could be possible that his immune system wasn't as strong as Dark's or Dante's."

"You said their health was the same. What happened to one happened to all." Oliver said, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not all knowing, Oliver. I do make mistakes."

"If it was just Harry than Dante wouldn't have gotten the fever! He was the one who was in control when it started." Oliver stood, fists clenched as he struggled to understand what was going on.

Warren sighed again. "I know. It doesn't make sense. Their health should be the same. But that's the only reason I can see for why he might have gotten the fever. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Damn it." Warren swore softly. "He's been fighting his magic all year."

Oliver blinked. "What?"

"Harry doesn't like to be out, his magic would automatically respond by attempting to draw him inside and have either Dark or Dante replace him. He's been fighting that all year." Warren took out his wand and cast another diagnostic spell at the sleeping boy.

When he saw the results he shook his head. "Yes. It's a magically induced fever. Wizards get them when their magic is suppressed against their will. Although in Harry's case he was doing the suppressing himself because it was necessary."

Oliver blanched. "This is because he was in control for so long?"

Warren nodded, staring thoughtfully at the boy tossing and turning in his fever induced sleep.

"But why now?"

"He's finally stopped suppressing the change." Warren answered.

"What about when we go back to school. We can't let this happen again." Oliver shouted, lowering his voice when Harry whimpered and shifted in his sleep.

Warren sighed again. "I know. We'll talk to Switch about it when he wakes up. For now, we'll have to wait until he rides it out. There's not much we can do to help."

Oliver gritted his teeth, but nodded and sat back down beside Harry's bed.

_They lived in a world dank and cold. Four of them, three sharing the one body, and the other the only person to ever understand them. They were left in one room. It was bare, cold and damp. Stains of mottled reds and browns marked various patches of the floor and lower parts of the walls._

_One lumpy, thin, double mattress sat in a worn metal frame wedged into the corner of the room. They shared the bed, two bodies, four minds sleeping on the small uncomfortable mattress._

_The only other piece of furniture in the room was a single set of drawers, containing the few clothes they owned, handed down by the family that lived beyond the room._

_It was where they lived. It was all they had known._

_Beyond the small cold room was a world of order and cleanliness that didn't seem much better from their dank room. The one thing that made the rigid world beyond better than their room was the colour. It lit the world in a way that blinded them when they went beyond._

_And oh how they wished to go beyond._

_"Come on Switch." The small dark haired boy had said, tugging on the arm of the other._

_The light haired boy frowned and peered out the small doggy flap in the door from which their Aunt brought their food to them. "We'll be in trouble if we're caught." He had replied._

_The other boy shrugged. "Come on, it'll be fun. I want to see the flowers again."_

_With a sigh, Switch relented. "Okay."_

_They had wriggled their way out of the doggy flap. Both thin and small enough to manage the manoeuvre without too much pain. Then they tiptoed down the steps, the light haired boy changing as he went. His hair became black at the roots, blending out into the same white hair as the first and standing a little taller._

_"I smell bacon." He whispered as they crept passed the kitchen._

_They had almost made it too the back door when the blow came. It sent the two boys tumbling into the door, which swung open and deposited them onto the concrete path in the garden outside._

_The flowers they saw where white. A blossom of bright hope in their gloomy reality._

_Another strike came. One boot kick into each boy. Switch felt something snap as he heard his best friend gasp in pain._

_The white haired child returned._

_"Stop that!" The man above them snarled quietly, careful to keep his voice down in order not to attract attention from the neighbours. "Stop that freakishness at once!"_

_Switch attempted to block the blow with his arms. He grabbed hold of the man's leg and dug his nails in. His uncle hissed in pain. Blood slowly seeped to the surface of the little scratches Switch had put into the man's leg._

_"Oliver, run!" Switch commanded, pushing at the boy by his side._

_But Oliver's eyes were fixed on the blood that was beginning to trail down their uncle's leg. Switch missed the next kick. It sent him rolling into the flower bed. The white flowers became crushed as he fell into them._

_Oliver's eyes screwed shut and when they opened, they were no longer normal._

_Red flew everywhere. It seemed to pull itself from the few droplets of blood on the man's leg, and stream into the air like horizontal water. Except it wasn't. It was dangerous. It was sharp. It was impossible._

_The redness obscured Switch's vision. It whipped around in a way that Switch knew instinctively was dangerous. Agonised gasps and cries filled the air, only to be cut short, Oliver was standing in the middle of it all, his eyes an eerie white._

_Then it was over. Switch stood, staring at the chaos. His uncle lay dead. His aunt lay dead. Everything, all around was no longer what it had been._

_Oliver's eyes returned to normal. Taking in the scene, Oliver whimpered, his hands flying to clutch at the sides of his head. He sank to his knees. He took a shuddering breath._

_And screamed._

_Switch stumbled forward to his companion. His best friend, his brother, his world. He fell to his knees beside Oliver and wrapped his arms around the boy._

_"Look at the flowers Oliver. We came out to see the flowers." He whispered to the hysterical boy._

_But the flowers, which had been a ray of hope not five minutes ago, were now only reminders of the world which consumed them. They were no longer white._

_White flowers splattered with red._

Oliver jerked awake, flailing slightly when his pillow was pulled out from underneath him. Blinking blearily, Oliver sat up and realised that it wasn't his pillow, but Dark. Dark who was looking fine and unfeverish and staring at him like he had a second head.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed in delight.

"You were sleeping on me." The statement was so bland and Dark-like that any embarrassment Oliver might have felt was washed away by relief.

"You are rather comfy." Oliver quipped, straightening himself and attempting to flatten his rumpled clothing.

Dark stared at him for several moments. "What day is it?"

Oliver blinked. "Er... I'm not sure." Turning his head, Oliver took a deep breath and yelled, "Warren! What day is it?"

A few seconds later Warren walked into their room looking expectant and a little relieved. "Twelve days after you were supposed to go back to Hogwarts."

"What?" Dante yelped, jumping into control so suddenly it startled even Oliver.

"You were out for quite a while. I almost thought I'd have to take you to St. Mungos." Warren's dry voice hinted at the irony in that statement.

Dante knew Warren would never take him to St Mungos for the simple fact that the healers there might find out about their split personality.

Dante groaned and fell back onto the bed. "Great. Think of all that school work we'll have to catch up on."

Oliver snorted. "Of course that would be what worries you."

Dante grinned and faded back into Dark, who pushed himself up and stared at Warren with eyes that were exactly the same but for the emotion hidden within.

"I told Dumbledore that you had Dragon Pox." Warren explained matter-of-factly.

Dark blinked. "He believed you?"

"He didn't accuse me of lying." Warren answered.

Dante came back into control, his expression changing so easily from the stony faced look Dark had been wearing not moments before that Oliver had to wonder at the transition. "So, when are going back to school?" He asked, giving a toothy grin that showed off the points of his teeth.

"Tomorrow." Warren said, turning away from the bed and heading out of the room. "I already sent your school stuff along with all the other kids. All you have to do is turn up."

"And catch up on work." Dante muttered unhappily, then he brightened. "Well, I can always ask Hermione and Pan-" He cut off, his head tilting in a manner that indicated he was listening to Dark or Harry. "No? Okay. You can do the work then."

Oliver sniggered and explained to Warren, who had glanced back curiously. "Pansy and Hermione make Harry nervous."

"You too." Harry retorted quietly.

Warren raised his eyebrows. "Someone who makes the Great Oliver Black nervous?"

Oliver shuddered. "They'd make you nervous too, if you met them. I'm telling you, if they wanted to, they could take over the school."

Dante was back then, laughing at Oliver as he fell back onto the bed again.

Warren left the two boys to squabble on the bed, satisfied that Switch was okay.

Harry was _not_ hiding behind Oliver.

_'You're hiding behind Oliver.'_ Dark said flatly, amusement underlining his voice, though he would never admit to it.

Harry felt like huffing, if he was the sort of person who did that.

"I've had Dragon Pox before." Ron said, wrinkling his nose as he, Neville, Hermione, Pansy and the other slytherin boys crowded around he and Oliver. "It horrible."

"Horrible?" Draco said snidely. "I wasn't aware that word was in your vocabulary."

Ron turned to Draco, his face reddening at a rapid speed. "Bugger off, Malfoy."

"Oh is that all? My, my, how clever." Draco taunted.

The two boys disolved into pointless bickering from there.

Blaise watched the two of them with an amused smile. "You know, I've heard of this. Isn't it called bickering like an old married couple?" He turned to Theo with a suggestive smirk. "Reckon they'll get married some day then?"

Oliver laughed at the indignant spluttering that then issued forth from both Draco and Ron, Draco's cheeks about as red as Ron's.

"Are you okay now though?"

Harry jumped, startled at how close Sally-Anne had gotten whilst he was watching Draco and Ron argue. She peered up at his face, though she was not much shorter than he was.

"Uh. Yeah." He stuttered, green eyes wide and startled.

She laughed softly. "You always look so surprised and shy." Sally-Anne smiled shyly herself. "It's cute." She blushed, ducked her head and darted over to Hermione and Pansy who were both scolding Draco and Ron for arguing.

Harry blinked several times as Neville and Oliver grinned at him.

"You know, I think Sally-Anne likes you, Harry." Oliver remarked with a wink.

Harry felt his face burn and instantly regretted insisting on remaining in control.

_'If you hadn't, I could have dealt with Oliver and scared away Perks without the least bit of effort.'_ Dark smirked.

_'I can handle it on my own.'_ Harry retorted quietly.

Dark remained quiet, but lingered on the edge of their mind with interest.

Meanwhile, a certain dark haired Professor watched the group of first years traipsing through the halls with interest. Oliver Black and Harry Potter were turning out to be far different than he had expected. So far, the Potions Master had gleaned nothing from the afternoon tutelage with the Potter boy, other than the fact that the boy was inattentive and yet diligent and incredibly shy. He stuck to Oliver Black like glue, letting the dark haired Slytherin do all the talking and friend making.

The Potions Master knew there was something else there, something hiding beneath the surface of that small, timid child and it irked the Professor that he couldn't figure out what it was. It irked him even more so when he took into account that Warren Messor was the guardian of the two boys. Warren Messor who had vowed to never have a child, or anything to do with children because of the nature of his job.

What made Oliver Black and Harry Potter the exception?

* * *

**Yes, I know I'm late. Yes, I know this is a short pooy chapter. Yes, I know it was mostly filled with babble - especially at the end - and that it sucks :( BUT, the next chapter will be better, because there in starts the real plot *EXCITED*! Now, in theory, this should mean that it will now be easier for me to write, however, it's still the area of the story that I despise writing the most so it may still take me a bit longer than usual, but you'll be happy to know - in theory - I should get faster as the story goes on :) Hopefully even have another chapter posted tonight, maybe... don't get too hopeful though...**

**Anyways, I'd love to hear what you think of it, but if you don't want to that's alright as well XD Thanks for reading! Thanks extra for reviewing!**

**CJ**


	6. Enter the Moon

**Chapter Four: Enter the Moon**

"Hey Neville, Harry" Blaise greeted them with a smile outside the defence classroom.

Harry and Neville both nodded in greeting as Parvati and Lavender dragged Dean and Seamus away from the approaching Slytherins. Despite Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione's friendliness with their Slytherin year mates the previous year, Lavender and Parvati had never quite connected with the Slytherin girls. Especially in regards to Pansy, who seemed to clash with the two Gryffindor gossips.

Harry had hoped that the hostilities between the three girls would die down now that they had begun their second year at Hogwarts, but it seemed that Lavender and Parvati were determined to hold on to their grudges.

"So, first lesson of the year, everyone prepared?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Weasley isn't." Draco remarked blandly, throwing Ron a superior smirk.

Ron sneered, something he no doubt had subconsciously picked up from his Slytherin friend. Which Dante found amusing since it was the same look that riled Ron up whenever Draco directed it toward the red head.

Harry smiled as he watched Ron and Draco argue. Even though the two boys threw harsh and degrading insults back and forth cosntantly, they were said without malice, indicating that despite their claims to the contrary Ron and Draco really were friends. Oliver laughed knowingly, nudging Theo who was attempting to edge away from the rather loud group.

Blaise had his arm around Neville's shoulders smirking as he goaded the two boys along.

The door to the classroom was thrust open suddenly and the boys quickly stopped arguing and laughing as their new professor came out to greet them.

"Well, come in, come in." The man said with a beaming smile, ushering the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins into the defence room. Harry hung to the back of their group, as he always did, Oliver glancing back to make sure he was there.

Pansy and Hermione tried to get them to sit toward the front of the room, however, there being more boys and just the two of them they didn't succeed.

Twenty minutes into the lesson, and Oliver and Blaise were laughing again, albeit much quieter than they had been before the lesson started. Dante was inclined to agree.

_'Gildory Lockheart is the worlds biggest idiot.'_ He sniggered in Harry's mind.

Dark was rather disgusted. _'Do they honestly expect him to teach us _anything_?'_

Oliver had just raised his hand and asked, with huge wide eyes, "Sir? Did you _really_ do all those amazing things?"

Lockheart beamed again, "Of course my dear boy."

"And you _still_ ended up on the cover of Witch Weekly?" Blaise gasped in admiration.

Lockheart winked and gave another nod. "That's certainly correct."

Oliver leaned forward with a look of awe on his face, "Become my mentor!" He pleaded excitedly, "I've always wanted to defeat bad guys, but I was always so worried about my hair."

Draco snorted and Blaise entered into a rather violent coughing fit. With a knowing smirk Theo pounded the choking boy on the back as Oliver's act remained completely unfazed by his friends antics.

He turned to Harry eagerly, "Wouldn't it be wonderful to be taught by the great Gildory Lockheart, Switch? You could finally straighten out your hair, and you'd be able to defeat hundreds of enemies without getting the least bit dirty!"

Lockheart chuckled amicably, "Now, a hundred is overexaggerating just a little." Then he peered at Harry a little closer, "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry blinked rapidly before shaking his head suddenly. He ignored the surprised looks on his classmates faces as he openly lied to the teacher.

Lockheart frowned. "You aren't Harry Potter?"

Harry shook his head again, unsure of what to say but knowing that this man would never leave him alone if he knew his true name.

"I thought I saw a scar on your forehead." Lockheart insisted, stepping closer to where Harry was sitting.

Harry shook his head again and pointed at Oliver. "He pranks."

Lockheart blinked and glanced at Oliver. "Is that so?" He said with another big smile. "Well, I guess we can sort that out during your training, can't we."

Oliver went wide eyed again, "Really? You mean you really will train me?"

Lockheart nodded again before glancing back at Harry dubiously. "What's your name again?"

Harry blinked suddenly coming up blank. _'What should I tell him?'_

Dark smirked. _'This was your idea, you come up with something.'_

"His name's Train." Oliver supplied for him with a small grin, "Train Heartnet."

Several people stared at Oliver, including Harry, but the boy just smiled innocently up at Lockheart.

"Train?" Lockheart repeated in surprise, glancing between Harry and Oliver.

Suddenly, Dean Thomas burst out laughing a few rows in front of them.

Lockheart snapped out of his surprise and turned to regard the boy sternly. "It is not polite to laugh at other people's names."

Dean shook his head, tears of laughter beginning to form. "Sorry, it's not that," He gasped out, "Just, remembered something."

Lockheart, again proving just how gullible and unintelligent he really was, did not check Oliver's claim against the roll and instead went straight back into the lesson. He proceeded to hand out a quiz about himself that had absolutely nothing to do with defence. When the bell finally released them from what most of them now viewed as a special brand of hell, the students nearly ran out to escape.

"Oi, Black!" Dean Thomas called out, jogging up to them even when Lavender and Parvati attempted to pull him the other way.

Oliver turned, his usual easy grin at full force. "Thomas." He greeted cheerfully.

"Train Heartnet?" Dean sniggered. "Interesting choice, but I don't think it suits Potter at all." Dean glanced at Harry apologetically, "No offence."

"You know Black Cat?" Oliver asked, eyes lighting up in delight.

Dean nodded. "I have a few muggle friends who are into anime. I wouldn't have thought you were though."

Oliver shrugged, "Found it by accident to be honest."

"What's anime?" Ron asked curiously, glancing between the two boys.

The Slytherin boys rolled their eyes.

"Please don't start Oli on it again." Blaise groaned, although he was grinning at the offended look Oliver gave him.

Harry's attention shifted away from the conversation when a group of first year girls walked passed, laughing and giggling as they went. Harry frowned at them. The group of girls were from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but one of the girls hung back. The other girls kept glancing back at her and bursting into renewed peels of laughter, yet she didn't seem to notice as she wandered along behind them as if in a daze.

The girl struck Harry as familiar. _'Have we seen her before?'_

_'Something about a flower.' _Dante agreed, _'I remember it was amusing because Dark was out.'_

_'It wasn't amusing, it was strange. She wasn't afraid at all.'_ Dark said distrustfully.

A sudden image of small, blonde girl darting up to Dark entered their mind. Harry remembered her pressing a small but beautiful blue flower into Dark's hands, her blue eyes impossibly wide as she smiled up at him before darting away again. It had been such an odd, brief encounter that they had quickly forgotten it.

The girl tripped suddenly and fell, her book bag hitting the floor and scattering its contents, much to the amusement of the other students in the hall. Harry moved without thinking, stepping away from the safety of Oliver and their friends to help the odd looking girl. She looked up at him and smiled when he began to pick up some of the books.

_'It is her.'_ Dark commented softly, seeing those wide blue eyes.

She had red radishes hanging from her ears, and an odd necklace of strangely shaped sea shells. "Thank you." Her voice was light and had an odd tone, as if she wasn't quite focused on reality.

Harry smiled softly at her and gave a little nod. She struggled to balance the books and hold the bag open at the same time, so he reached forward and took the bag for her. With a soft smile she packed away her things, took her bag back and nodded to him.

"I hope you enjoyed the flower." And then she was off, wandering down the hall as if they hadn't even spoken.

Harry blinked, staring after the strange girl with a small bemused smile.

_'Did she just recognise us?'_ Dante asked sounding more than a little dumbfounded.

Dark frowned. _'She couldn't have. She only met us once, and she never saw us change.'_

_'Then what did she mean about the flower?'_ Dante asked in bewilderment.

_'It might have been a coincidence. She does seem a little odd.'_ Harry suggested uncertainly.

"Who was that?" Oliver asked at his shoulder, staring after the girl with a contemplative frown.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know."

Oliver gave him a sceptical look, "So you decided you'd just randomly help a girl you've never met before in the middle of the hall?"

Harry shrugged defensively and didn't say anything.

Oliver shrugged. "Okay, whatever, you can chalk it up to being polite or whatever, but I know you." Oliver raised an eyebrow at Harry and gave him a look that said 'I-am-going-to-find-out-one-way-or-another-so-you-might-as-well-tell-me'.

Harry just sent one back that said 'go-ahead-and-try-I'm-still-not-saying-a-word-in-front-of-all-these-people'.

Oliver sighed.

"So, silent communication over, we have Charms." Blaise said with a smirk as he came up behind them, causing Harry to jump.

Neville nudged Blaise with a small frown. "Don't sneak up on people."

Blaise laughed. "But it's so fun. Harry's got to get used to someone other than Oli anyway."

Neville sighed and sent Harry a look of sympathy.

Oliver laughed. "Just don't do that to Dante, he bites."

Draco, Ron and Blaise all looked at Harry in bewilderment, causing the boy to want to sink back into his mind. _'I really wish they'd stop giving us those looks.'_

Theo however looked contemplative. "I've been meaning to ask about that."

"Ask about what?" Oliver questioned curiously.

"There you are!"

The boys winced as they heard Hermione's irritated tones drifting toward them.

"Are you still dawdling back here? We're going to be late for Charms!" Pansy snapped in annoyance.

As the girls began to herd them toward the Charms rooms, Oliver turned to Theo and repeated his question.

"Ask what?"

Theo didn't answer until Oliver began to look impatient. "About Dante. He was the wolf that came into our dorm the first night of first year, wasn't he?"

Harry blinked several times, having completely forgotten about that incident.

Oliver's eyebrows rose and he laughed. "You remember that?" He chuckled. "Yeah, that was Dante."

Theo nodded, his brows pulling together. "Isn't Dante the eccentric one?"

Oliver smirked. "That's one way of putting it, why?"

"You mentioned that he was home sick, I wouldn't have pegged Dante for one who got homesick."

Oliver shrugged. "Dante likes familiarity. It was a new place. I dunno what goes through that mutts head."

_'Who is he calling a mutt?'_ Dante huffed indignantly.

Dark didn't say anything, but Harry knew he was amused. Dante must have picked up on it too because in the next instant he was grumbling at Dark.

_'Are you smirking? You realise he just called you a lesser breed too.'_

_'He called _you_ a lesser breed. And I don't blame him. It was you who went splashing through all that mud in the summer.'_

_'It was hot.'_ Dante retorted in his defence.

Harry shook his head as they disintegrated into pointless bickering.

It was close to dinner when Harry saw the blonde ravenclaw again. A couple of older Gryffindor's were laughing as she tried to pick up the necklace she had been wearing earlier. Every time she reached for it, it skittered across the floor away from her. He, Oliver and Theo had been passing by when the necklace hit Oliver's shoe. The next instant, there was a small _crack_ as Theo trod on it, not seeing it until too late.

He took his foot away instantly, staring down at the small broken necklace. The Gryffindor's were advancing now, smirking at the three second years and completely ignoring the first year Ravenclaw.

She was staring at the broken necklace with a blank look on her face that Harry didn't particularly like.

"Look what you've done now, you slimy snakes." One of the boys sneered.

A second boy spoke up, his pompous tone smirking and superior. "Yeah, you broke that Ravenclaw's necklace. I think you should apologise."

Theo raised one eyebrow and just stared at the three boys. Oliver turned his own smirk back on the boys.

"Actually, I think you are the ones responsible, seeing as you were preventing her from picking it up."

"Are you accusing us of doing something only a dirty Slytherin would do?" One of the boys asked angrily.

"Oh get over yourselves, you Gryffindorks couldn't even begin to dream of matching up to us Slytherins." Oliver bit back lightly.

One of the Gryffindor's laughed. "Yeah, in evil. Why don't you go join your dad in prison?"

Harry grabbed hold of Oliver instantly, just as the boy tensed and reached for his wand.

"Oh, looks like we hit a nerve." The same Gryffindor laughed.

He was tall, probably a sixth or seventh year, and burly looking. With a strong square jaw, mean grey eyes and dark blonde hair that fell around his face.

Theo stepped forward, blocking Oliver's view of the three Gryffindor's, and remarked and that usual dry, bored voice of his, "And this is the epitome of your courage? Picking on first year Ravenclaw's and provoking second year Slytherins and Gryffindors."

"I don't see any Gryffindors." The first Gryffindor, a small weedy looking Sixth year sneered.

"Yeah" Scoffed the burly one. "Potter's nothing but a traitor."

"Interesting." Theo said dully. "Seeing as both Potter and Black are quite close friends with Fred and George Weasley."

"You called?"

Theo smirked as both Weasley twins turned the corner, identical grins on their faces as they approached. The three Gryffindor boys glanced at each other and then back at Fred and George.

The burley one scoffed. "Whatever. Who wants to squash a measly snake anyway? They'll get eaten all on their own."

He gestured to the other two and the three of them stalked away.

Harry blinked in surprise as Fred and George approached.

"What was that about?" The twins asked.

Theo shrugged. "Just putting up with some imbeciles who couldn't come up with an insult worth half a nut." He turned back to Oliver and Harry and said in that bored voice. "I'm hungry, try not to get into anymore fights." Before turned and setting off in the direction of dinner.

Bewildered Harry could only nod.

Oliver frowned. "How did he know you two were coming?" He said.

_'That's what I want to know.'_ Dark agreed suspiciously.

Fred and George shrugged. "Coincidence?"

Oliver snorted. "Yeah, right." He shook himself off, much in a similar manner to how Dante would, and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked with a frown.

Oliver grinned. "Yeah. I'm alright." He then turned to Fred and George. "So, how about for an odd change in plans, we prank Gryffindor for once? You know, spice things up a bit?"

Fred and George glanced at each other, shared an odd look Harry couldn't interpret and then nodded to Oliver.

Harry raised his eyebrows at them, as the three began discussing various ideas. He glanced back over to the Ravenclaw girl, who hadn't moved the entire time, and frowned.

Kneeling down, he picked up the broken necklace. Taking out his wand, he muttered a soft "Repairo." and held the necklace out to the girl.

She trotted forward with a dazed smile. "Thank you. That's the second time you have helped me. You must have liked that flower very much."

Harry tilted his head. "What flower?" He asked curiously.

"The one I gave you. Or rather, the other you."

Startled, Harry could only gape at her. "How... what... How do you know?"

She blinked as though the answer were obvious. "You have very beautiful eyes."

Harry blinked several times, completely dumbfounded. _'I have... what?'_

_'She worked out we are the same because of our _eyes_?'_ Dante said in impressed surprise.

_'Whoever she is, she should be watched.'_ Dark said distrustfully.

Dante rolled his eyes.

_'I think she's interesting.'_ Harry said quietly, out loud he asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood. You are Switch Potter." She smiled and Harry couldn't help but return it.

After a moment he realised that it was oddly quiet. Glancing over at Oliver and the twins, he found the three staring at him with bewildered expressions.

"What?" He asked, wary.

Oliver shook his head. "Nothing. I've just never seen you take to someone so quickly before..." He trailed off, frowning at Luna in contemplation. "It's good."

Harry blinked again and wondered what Oliver was thinking.

"So Luna, is it? I'm Oli, and this here is Fred and George. You should sit with us at dinner." Oliver smiled at the blonde Ravenclaw warmly.

Luna returned the smile and accepted with a little nod. "Yes, I suppose that would be quite nice."

Harry wasn't quite sure what was going on, or why exactly Oliver had invited Luna to sit with them, but he was sure Oliver was plotting something.

**

* * *

**

**Yes, I know, it's been ages... I went on a holiday for 9 days to QLD with a few friends and we were pretty busy, and since then I haven't been able to focus on anything due to... well... stuff :$ Anyway, I'm back again :) yay. And no, I have no idea what is happening in this chapter, only that I had a sort of idea that kinda got away from me as I was writing it, and now I'm just confused. But I figured, hey, it's better than nothing.**

**So, the next chapter shouldn't be far behind because it's half finished already. And hopefully in the mean time, I'll try to work out what's going on here :P**

**Thanks again for reading, thanks extra for reviewing and I hope you enjoy :)**

**CJ**


	7. Ageing Potion

**Chapter Four: Ageing Potion**

Oliver elbowed Harry in the ribs, smirking when the dark haired boy jerked in surprise, turning wide green eyes on him. Oliver smiled and tilted his head to the front of the room. He watched Harry blink, the shy boy's gaze refocusing on the scowling professor at the front of the room.

"Mr Potter," Snape drawled in a way that made Oliver wonder if Draco had copied his own drawl from the foreboding man. "You have just volunteered to become today's test subject."

Oliver watched Harry in interest. He could almost pinpoint the moment the change would usually take place. From the way Harry's bright eyes widened, uncertainty settling across his face before his whole expression froze. Then Harry subtly shook himself and Oliver knew that was him denying the change. Oliver sighed. Despite the fever that had again cropped up over the summer holidays, Harry was still fighting to keep Dante and Dark a secret.

"Well?" Snape snapped in exasperation. "Get up here already."

Harry hurriedly rose from his seat. Oliver frowned. He didn't like that the Professor was picking on Harry. Generally the man left him alone and watched them, scrutinising Harry as if he knew he was hiding something. Instead of focusing on Harry, Oliver switched his attention to his Head of House. Almost immediately he found himself frowning.

The stoic professor was watching Harry again with that same intensity that Oliver felt was worrying. What was it that Snape was looking for?

"Here Potter, you will demonstrate the effects of this potion. The class here will analyse it's effects, reason's why this potions would be used and how to reverse it's effects. Then I will administer the antidote."

Harry took the potion hesitantly. "W-What is it, Sir?" He asked softly, staring into the vial, his innate curiosity showing through despite his uncertainty.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Just drink it, Potter."

Harry's eyes didn't leave the vial, he held it up, studying it for a moment before lifting it to his mouth and swallowing all the contents. Oliver couldn't help wondering what they were all thinking in that moment. He knew Dark would never have drunk the potion without finding out what it was first, but Harry was different. He trusted easier.

"It tastes like apples." Harry murmured in quiet surprise, studying the potion again.

The class watched in anticipation, wondering what would happen to Harry now that he had taken the potion. Oliver blinked as the potion began to quite obviously work.

"A shrinking potion?"

Oliver glanced over at Seamus Finnegan, before his gaze darted back to Harry. No, it wasn't a shrinking potion.

"An ageing potion." Oliver said, standing suddenly as he watched Harry begin to de-age.

_Oh no, this is _not_ good. _He thought as he watched. Switch had, well, _switched_, quite a lot when he was younger. A lot as in at least once every half hour, usually more.

Snape's eyes focused on Oliver. "Indeed."

Oliver had an odd thought that the Professor had done this on purpose. That he had somehow known he could glean some information about Switch whilst the boy was temporarily a child. Oliver stifled a groan and refocused on Harry, ready to intervene.

Harry seemed to have stopped de-ageing. He had yet to notice the class, instead he was blinking in confusion at the vial in his hand.

"Apples?" He murmured softly.

He tilted his head in a manner that Oliver recognised. It was something Switch used to do when he was younger when listening to one of the others in his mind. And suddenly Oliver knew how the lesson was going to end. Harry wouldn't have to force himself to stay in control any longer, he was about to blow his cover all on his own, and Oliver wasn't going to stop it. He sat back down in his seat, ignoring the curious look the Professor sent his way, and watched Harry carefully.

The movement caught little Harry's attention and the hand holding the vial dropped to his side. Brilliant green eyes widened in surprise and the small boy stumbled back with a startled sound.

"Mr Potter," Snape addressed Harry, causing the boy to jump, head snapping around to stare wide-eyed at the Professor.

Harry pointed to himself, confused at what Snape meant.

Exasperated, Snape gave a sharp nod. "Who else's last name is Potter?"

"He doesn't know his last name." Oliver felt the need to defend Harry, especially since the small boy was now half hiding behind the Professor's desk.

Snape paused, a frown pulling slightly at his features. "Doesn't-?" Snape sighed and turned back to Harry. "Come out from behind there, and hand me that vial."

Harry blinked several times in quick succession, before he looked down at the little glass bottle in his hands which the professor had gestured to. Harry looked up again and tentatively inched out from behind the desk and held the bottle out. As the Slytherin head of house took the vial, Harry blurted,

"What is it?"

Snape paused before answering, "A potion." He placed the empty bottle on the table and turned back to the class, locking gazes with Oliver.

"Potion?" Harry repeated softly, staring at the vial now on the table.

Holding the edge of the table, Harry's chin sat comfortably on the table. "Is it made from apples?" Harry asked, his eyes not leaving the potion.

Oliver snorted. Harry's curiosity used to override his uncertainty when they were younger, as long as the boy was preoccupied, he wasn't so shy.

"No." Snape said shortly, looking rather exasperated. "Come over here."

Harry jerked his head around to stare at the professor and the timidness returned. Slowly, he edged his way over to where the professor was standing.

"How old are you?" Snape asked.

"Seven." Oliver answered, startling Harry who turned to look at him in surprise.

Oliver smiled at him and Harry blinked several times again. He tilted his head, his eyes gaining a far off look as he stared at Oliver. The professor's eyes were back on Harry, watching as curiously as the rest of the class was.

Harry suddenly pitched forward a little, his features abruptly changing as the boy trotted toward Oliver.

"You smell." The little boy declared, bright green eyes the only similarity between this boy and the one he had been moments before.

Oliver blinked. "I smell? What do you mean I _smell_?" He asked indignantly.

The boy who was undeniably Dante reached up to grasp the edge of the desk and began to climb up onto Oliver's lap. He scrambled his way up, causing Oliver to yelp as Dante kicked him several times in his climb. Kneeling on Oliver's lap, Dante leaned close, peering into his face as he smelled the bigger boy.

Oliver refused to look at anyone else. Not only was the situation unbelievably embarrassing, but there was no way he wanted to see the expression on his professor's face at the change in appearance of the young boy, and the fact that said boy had his face right in Oliver's and was _sniffing_ him.

"You smell like Oli." Dante said leaning back away from Oliver. "I don't like it." And with that, Dante pulled Oliver's hair and jumped down from his lap.

"Ow!" Oliver yelped at the painful tug at his hair, he didn't quite remember Dante being this annoying.

Dante stuck his tongue out as he darted away from Oliver's table. Casting a quick look in Snape's direction, Oliver winced. The professor was watching Dante with a look that was a cross between fury and suspicion. Catching his eye, Snape pointed to Dante.

"Explain!" He barked.

Oliver winced. "Er..."

"S'plain what?" Dante asked, vivid green eyes focused on the door.

Oliver frowned, watching Dante carefully. There was something about the boy that was making alarm bells ring in Oliver's head. He was too still.

"Professor," Oliver said quietly, "Can I suggest locking the door?"

Dante's head twitched toward Oliver as the Potions Master frowned, his eyes darting to Dante.

That was when Dante bolted.

"Wait!" Oliver shouted as Dante darted through the door, Snape's locking spell coming a moment too late.

Oliver cursed, repeating the words he'd heard Warren use on the rare occasion that the man actually swore.

"Black!" Snape barked, cutting off a particularly filthy swear word. "Cease that foul language immediately."

"He just ran out the door!" Oliver said defensively, pointing.

"That does not excuse you from proper manners." Snape sneered.

Oliver shook his head. "You don't understand. Switch isn't some normal kid. This is a _bad_ thing."

"Who exactly is he then? As he is obviously _not_ Harry Potter." Anger was becoming the dominent emotion on the Potions Master's face.

Oliver hurried to explain, "No, he is Harry Potter. Believe me, he really is. It's just... that's not only who he is..." Oliver winced at the horrible explanation.

Snape glowered. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Can't we do this _after_ we catch him, please?" Oliver pleaded, casting worried eyes at the door.

Snape paused before giving an annoyed sigh. "Very well." He unlocked the door and Oliver shot out of his seat.

"We gotta hurry. He moves fast." Oliver said, glancing back at the professor who was glowering at the rest of the class.

"Stay here until either I arrive back or the class ends." The professor barked, heading out of the door with Oliver, as they headed down the hall Snape practically snarled. "You will explain as we search."

"Switch has multiple personalities." Oliver blurted out, hurrying up the stairs that lead out of the dungeons.

"Multiple personalities? That's a Muggle disorder." Snape said, frowning but less angry and more... curious.

"Yeah. Well he has it. There are three of them. That was Dante who ran out the door. The other one is Dark. He has white hair, he might be out I'm not sure. They changed around a lot when he was younger." Oliver stopped them in the Entrance Hall, trying to figure out which way Dante would have gone.

If he hadn't just lost Dante, Oliver would have found it amusing that Snape seemed at a loss for the first time since meeting the stoic man. "Last I checked, Muggles appearances didn't completely change when they had multiple personalities."

"Yeah, well I guess this is the magical version." Oliver shrugged as he decided to go up the stairs, he figured Dante would have wanted to see how high the castle goes.

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing Oliver's shoulder before he could go up the stairs. Pulling out his wand he gave Oliver a dry look. "Are you a wizard or not? Point Me." The wand shifted and then pointed up the stairs.

Oliver grinned. "Well this should be easier then."

They used the Point Me spell to guide them up and up through the castle, yet no matter how fast they seemed to be moving, they didn't catch up to the small boy.

"Doesn't the potion wear off or something?" Oliver puffed as they trudged back down the steps from the Astronomy tower, having lost the boy again despite coming to a dead end.

"No. It needs the antidote." Snape was getting crankier and crankier and as such his tone was biting and vicious, "I hadn't thought I'd need it."

Class had ended moments before, as such the halls were filled with students, all of whom were giving the two odd looks as they stalked back toward the dungeons. The Point Me spell was now leading them back down. Oliver hoped it meant that they could finally corner the small boy.

"I don't think we need that spell anymore." Oliver winced as they descended the last few stairs to the Entrance Hall.

From within the Great Hall, there was a lot of yelling going on.

Hurrying into the room, Oliver winced again. It was Dark, standing with his hand clenched tight around his wand, as Professor McGonagall tried to persuade him to give it to her.

"Mine." Dark said, his eyes narrowed and holding the wand close to him.

"Young man, please return that wand now, or I will be forced to hex you." McGonagall said sternly.

Dark backed away and shook his head.

Professor Dumbledore was standing, watched the scene with a small frown but a little smile. As if he didn't know whether to be confused or amused. A spell shot toward Dark from Dumbledore's wand and Oliver wanted to close his eyes, having a good idea at what would happen next.

Shifting slightly, Dark turned and brought his free hand swinging around to slap at the spell. To everyone's surprise, the spell ricocheted away from Dark, slamming into the floor with more force than it been cast with, sparking and fizzing out harmlessly away from Dark. Dark was now glaring up at the surprised headmaster. A rather comical expression on the seven-year-old.

Snape went striding forward. Starting in surprise, Oliver hurriedly followed, feeling that he should probably supervise the situation, being the only one who _really _knew what was going on.

"How are you going to explain _that_?" Snape sneered softly at Oliver, not loud enough for anyone but Oliver to hear.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Oliver winced again.

Dark turned to them, and seeing someone he recognised, Dark's form gave way to Dante', who grinned like an imp and pointing at Oliver. "Hey, 'tis the Oli-Boy."

"Oli-boy?" Oliver muttered with a small laugh.

Snape glanced at him briefly before reaching out for Dante's arm.

"Wait!" Oliver half yelped, as the Professor's hand closed around Dante's outstretched hand.

The Professor glanced back at Oliver, but it was too late, the little boy had sunk his unusually sharp teeth into the Potions Master's arm. Snape let out a small hiss of surprise, his head snapping back around to stare down at Dante in bewilderment and annoyance.

"Dante bites." Oliver finished his warning, giving a little shrug when the professor threw a glare his way. Oliver addressed Dante. "Dante you need to take some medicine. It will make you feel strange, but you'll get to see the real Oli again if you take it."

Dante blinked, released the Professor and looked up at Oliver expectantly, "'Kay." He said brightly, a smile lighting his face as he looked to Oliver for the potion.

Oliver gestured to Professor Snape, who was glaring at them both as he fished out the antidote to the ageing potion from within his robes. Dante snatched up the vial the Potions Master handed him and downed it instantly.

"He is far too trusting." Snape sneered as he subtly rubbed his bitten arm.

Oliver snorted. "Dante might believe anything you tell him, but Dark makes up for it by believing nothing you tell him."

"And Potter?" Snape asked.

Oliver laughed. "They are all Potter, Sir. But Harry doesn't know what to believe."

As they talked, the seven-year-old Dante stretched and grew, becoming a twelve-year-old Dante. Thinner, taller and more angular than Harry, he was clearly a completely different person, but for the same bright green eyes that were blinking in surprise.

"Uh... what was that?" He asked, his voice lower than Harry's but light hearted and honest.

Oliver snorted, "That was Harry not having to worry about staying in control."

Dante blinked at Oliver once before shrugging and looking around. "Suits me." Glancing up at the glowering Professor, Dante grinned sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that. I was a bit of a biter when I was small." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes, looking far too relaxed considering the situation.

Professor Snape did _not_ look happy. "You have quite a bit of explaining to do, Mr Potter."

Dante tilted his head in confusion, ignoring the sudden noise and eruption of whispers and murmurs at that statement. "Explain what? I told you, I was a biter when I was small. You grabbed my arm, I thought you were being threatening, so I-"

"Not the bite you imbecile, the fact that you've turned into a completely different person." The Potions Master snapped in irritation.

"Oh. That. I'm Dante." Dante grinned again, exposing the sharp wolfish teeth as he tugged on a strand faded black-to-white hair that was hanging in his face.

"Don't explain it to me, Potter." The Professor said dryly, gesturing up to the staff table where Professor Dumbledore was watching them.

"Oh." Dante said, not sounding worried at all. "Alrighty then, what do you want me to explain?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, glancing at Snape who just shook his head and gestured to Dante. "Well perhaps you could enlighten us as to who you are?"

"I already told you. I'm Dante."

"Dante _who_?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

Oliver could feel a headache coming on.

"Potter of course." Dante said as if it were obvious.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, "I do not recall any Dante Potters." He said congenially.

Dante blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "Well, you haven't met me before so I guess that makes sense."

Oliver groaned and shook his head. "Dante, shut up. Unless you're going to actually help the situation."

Dante looked over at him in bemusement. "There's a situation?" Then he winced. "Oh. Right."

Oliver shook his head again. "Honestly, you are hopeless."

Dante looked affronted. "I am not hopeless. I'd like to see you find anyone with better instinct than me."

"How about Dark?" Oliver smirked.

"Distrusting every person you meet for all eternity is not an instinct." Dante sniffed in offence.

Oliver distinctly heard the twins and maybe even a few Slytherins laughing. "Okay, okay, I take it back. But you better explain Switch, or Professor Snape might actually dock points this time." He said glancing nervously at the smirking Potions Master, who seemed to be enjoying the spectacle Dante was making. "Or just send you to Azkaban."

"I haven't done anything wrong." Dante said, still sounding slightly offended. "It's not a crime to be three people."

Oliver felt like he was talking to a brick wall. It was just getting worse and worse.

"How can you be three people?" Professor McGonagall asked in bewilderment, obviously wary of this strange boy.

"He has Multiple Personalities." Professor Snape intervened, seeming to take pity on Oliver and Dante. "It is a muggle disorder that seems to have been magically altered in Potter's case."

"How long have you had this disorder?" Dumbledore asked with a frown.

Dante frowned and Oliver could see him start to change. "It's not a disorder." He said, his tone becoming cold as Dark began to leak through.

"Professor Snape just said it was." McGonagall pointed out.

"There is nothing wrong with us." Dark snapped, Dante giving way completely to his rather annoyed alter. "We've always been this way."

"Always?" Dumbledore asked in slight surprise. "I do not recall that being the case when you were smaller."

Dark raised one eyebrow and said dryly, "Well I suppose you do know everything."

Dumbledore frowned at the obvious sarcasm in Dark's voice. "And who might you be?"

Dark tilted his head, a smirk making it's way onto his face as he brushed his stark white hair out of his face. "Dark."

"Dark? That's an interesting name." Dumbledore's tone was becoming guarded.

"Is it?" Dark questioned, the smirk growing.

Oliver stepped closer and elbowed Dark sharply in the ribs. "Quit it." He hissed.

Dark glanced at him and rolled his eyes. "Why? I already know what he's thinking. He want's to see if he can _fix_ us." Dark looked back at Dumbledore. "Right?" He smirked again. "Not happening."

"Perhaps this conversation would be better had somewhere more private?"

The entire hall seemed to turn as one to look back at Warren. The man was standing in the doorway looking at Dark with a rather unimpressed expression.

"Perhaps you are correct. We can reconvene in my office after lunch. We wouldn't want the boys to be hungry." Dumbledore said with a small, tight smile at Oliver and Dark.

Dark smirked again. "No, we wouldn't want that." He said softly.

He didn't even glance in Gryffindor's direction, heading straight to Slytherin with Oliver. Oliver, of course, didn't mind at all. But he had to wonder if it was such a good idea. It would certainly put ideas into Dumbledore's head as to what Dark was like.

* * *

**Sorry! I know I said I'd have this one out quickly, and I really did think I would... but then that writers block came back to bite me in the butt. I couldn't decide whether I wanted Switch to take off through the school or to stay in the class room. As it is, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. Especially since Dark would NOT have liked the big scene they made. But what's done is done. I really can't be bothered working on this chapter any more :/**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys, I know I'm being a pain :P**

**If there is any confusion, don't be afraid to ask.**

**Thanks again to all who read :) Extra thanks to those who review :)**

**CJ**


End file.
